Torchwood Saison 4 4x01 Cardiff 2093
by Duam78
Summary: MA VISION DE LA SAISON 4 DE TORCHWOOD - Spoilers Children of Earth - Un meurtre va permettre à Eirwen, jeune inspecteur, de découvrir enfin ce qui est arrivé à sa mère... mais elle ne fera pas que découvrir cela...
1. Des questions sans réponses

Voix : _à toutes les unités, suspicion de meurtre au croisement de East Bute Str et Pierhead Str. Suspect se dirigeant vers Mermaid Quay, probablement armé et très dangereux … appel à toutes les unités…_

La première voiture à répondre à l'appel était celle de la jeune inspectrice fraîchement nommée, Eirwen Lloyd, accompagnée de son partenaire Gareth Morris.

Eirwen : Poste de police ici voiture 17, nous nous dirigeons vers la baie. A vous !

Voix : Bien reçu voiture 17. Vous serez rejoints par les équipes 4, 19 et 12.

Eirwen : Bien reçu.

Ils n'étaient qu'à 5 min du lieu du crime, mais elle enclencha la sirène et appuya sur l'accélérateur, faisant crisser les pneus sur le bitume, lorsqu'elle tourna à droite sur St Mary Str. Ils venaient de dépasser le magasin Henrik's sur leur gauche. Eirwen aimait y faire ses courses, c'était de bonne qualité et les prix étaient raisonnables pour son maigre salaire d'officier. Maintenant qu'elle était passée Inspecteur principal, son salaire allait faire un bond en avant de quelques dizaines de livres … mais elle s'était promis d'être raisonnable et d'essayer de résister à sa dépensite aiguë…

Ils arrivaient près de Roald Dahl Place, ils avaient en vue le Millenium Center. On dit que la tour « fontaine » qui y avait été construite dans les années 2000 était magnifique et que lorsque l'eau en coulait, on croyait voir une cascade. Eirwen n'avait jamais vu cette fontaine, il y avait plus de 80 ans qu'elle avait été détruite suite à une explosion qui avait formé un immense cratère englobant la quasi-totalité de la place… épargnant miraculeusement le Millenium Center. Il avait été question de la rebâtir en 2059, pour les 50 ans … mais cette idée fut abandonnée suite à la crise financière des années 2060. Dommage.

Gareth : Eiry, c'est vert !

Eirwen : Désolée, j'étais ailleurs…

Gareth : J'avais remarqué...

Elle s'engouffra dans East Bute Str. La voiture des services d'urgences ainsi que celle du coroner étaient déjà arrivées. Les deux policiers descendirent du véhicule et s'approchèrent du corps gisant sur le trottoir. Le pauvre bougre avait été violemment déchiqueté, ses membres pendaient de ci de là, rattachés au reste du corps par les tendons restants. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à s'évanouir à la vue du sang, sinon, elle aurait choisi un autre métier… mais cela ne lui avait jamais traversé la tête… dans la famille, on était policier de mère en fille et cela depuis 4 générations. Une tradition qu'aucune des filles aînées n'avait remis en question, même si elles rêvaient d'une autre carrière, ou jalousaient la liberté de choix de leurs frères et sœurs. Elles étaient comme programmées pour ce job, dès leur plus jeune âge, elles étaient baignées dans le sordide et l'impensable… le sang et les mutilations… les cellules et les salles d'interrogatoires. Leurs mères les emmenaient au commissariat et les laissaient au contact des criminels les plus dangereux.

Eirwen avait suivit cette « formation » dès l'age de 6 ans. Selon sa mère, elle s'était montrée très douée et curieuse de tout. Elle était même devenue la mascotte du commissariat n°14. Puis, la veille de son 10e anniversaire, Le commissaire principal était venu chez elle. Il s'était assis sur le fauteuil du salon et lui avait annoncé la mort de sa mère. Elle avait été tuée par un jeune junkie en manque. Étant fille unique d'une mère célibataire (son père était parti avant sa naissance et n'avait plus jamais donné de ses nouvelles), mais surtout fille d'un officier de police, elle fut placée dans un orphelinat dépendant du ministère. Mais tête brûlée dès son plus jeune âge, elle fuguait sans cesse pour retourner au commissariat, au contact des policier et des malfrats de la ville. C'était là qu'elle se sentait chez elle.

Devant cette situation quelque peu problématique - Eirwen séchait les cours, devenait insolente et violente envers ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin - et parce qu'il avait un profond respect pour la famille d'Eirwen depuis plus de 50 années, le commissaire et sa femme prirent la décision de l'adopter. Ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfants et le commissaire la considérait de toutes façons comme faisant déjà partie de sa famille.

Lorsqu'il en fit la proposition à Eirwen, celle-ci lui sauta au cou, trop heureuse de quitter l'enfer coercitif de l'orphelinat et de retourner vers le lieu qu'elle appréciait le plus : le poste. Le commissaire Welling lui proposa cependant une sorte d'accord : Elle arrêtait ses bêtises d'adolescente, reprenait le chemin des cours et en contre partie, il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il savait sur le métier de policier ainsi que les ficelles du métier. Face à cette proposition qu'elle ne pouvait refuser, elle tendit la main à son futur « père » qu'il prit dans la sienne. L'accord était conclu.

Voilà une des raisons qui expliquent l'avancement rapide d'Eirwen au sein de la brigade. A 24 ans elle était la plus jeune femme inspectrice du district et peut-être même de tout le Royaume-Uni. Mais cet avancement ne lui avait pas été donné par amitié ou favoritisme, elle avait gagné ses galons d'inspecteur après avoir résolu l'affaire du tueur de Glossop Rd. Une sordide affaire qui l'avait conduite dans les quartiers les plus crasseux de Cardiff. Même sa mère et sa grand-mère n'avait pas eu ce grade avant leur 35 ans ... Elle le devait principalement à son pouvoir de déduction et à son 6e sens légendaire, mais aussi à tous les conseils donnés par celui qu'elle considérait comme son père, qui lui distillait le soir sous forme d'histoires lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, puis sous forme de « cas pratiques » lorsqu'elle revenait de l'école de police pour le Week End. Elle avait tenu sa promesse, il avait tenu la sienne.

La seule chose sur laquelle il ne voulait pas discuter était la mort de sa mère. Vers l'âge de 18 ans, elle lui avait posé la question sur les réelles circonstances qui avaient amené sa mère sur les docks de Cardiff, un dimanche soir, alors qu'elle était censée être de repos. Il lui avait récité le rapport officiel, à la virgule près et avant qu'elle ait pu objecter, il s'était levé et était parti se coucher… Il n'était que 20h45. Tout au fond d'elle-même, Eirwen savait qu'on lui cachait la vérité, mais elle su être patiente. Le jour de la remise de son diplôme, elle fit un seul choix d'affectation. Elle pouvait se le permettre, elle était major de sa promotion. De l'estrade, elle pouvait voir le sourire éclatant du commissaire et de sa femme. Elle s'adressa à l'assistance, en tant que major, elle devait faire le discours de clôture. Elle remercia les professeurs, elle remercia sa famille, et félicita ses camarades, et n'oublia pas de remercier sa mère ainsi que toutes les femmes de sa famille qui avaient, comme elle, choisi la voie de la protection et de l'assistance. Puis, comme de coutume, elle annonça le choix de l'affectation qui lui avait été accordé : Le commissariat du 14e district.

A l'annonce de ce choix, des murmures s'élevèrent de l'assistance ainsi que du banc professoral. Tous pensaient qu'elle aurait choisi le 1er ou le 10e district, les commissariats les plus recherchés et espéré par les bleus. Celui du 14e District avait une des réputations les plus négatives de Cardiff… C'était un des endroits qui était généralement choisi par les étudiants de fin de liste qui n'avaient plus trop de choix… Mais c'était le commissariat qui avait accueilli toutes les femmes de sa famille… et c'était celui qui assurait la sécurité entre Cardiff Bay et l'hôpital Albion et englobait Slpott. C'était les quartiers où les taux d'homicides et d'agressions étaient en nette augmentation depuis les 50 dernières années et ne cessaient de croître… C'était également le commissariat de son « père » et celui qui refermait le dossier sur la mort de sa mère. Ce dernier point était un des plus important pour Eirwen. Elle savait qu'en faisant partie de cette brigade, elle aurait accès aux archives et donc, elle pourrait enfin savoir la vérité.

Les premiers jours à la brigade furent éprouvants, une série de meurtres venait d'être commis et 5 corps avaient été retrouvés entassées derrière Roath dock. Aucun indice, aucune empreinte exploitable, aucune piste sérieuse… que des suppositions… rien de tangible. Les corps semblaient intacts, le légiste avait conclu à des morts naturelles suite à une rupture d'anévrisme. Mais comment expliquer le fait qu'ils aient été déposés dans ce lieu ? Durant un mois entier, 5 équipes avaient été mises sur l'affaire, dont celle de Gwen et Gareth.

Gareth était un des policiers les plus expérimentés de la brigade, 10 ans de métier. Son partenaire avait prit sa retraite et Eirwen avait été sa remplaçante. Elle connaissait Gareth depuis qu'il était arrivé au poste, en 2083. Elle n'avait que 14 ans, mais comme à son habitude, elle traînait dans le commissariat à chaque fois qu'elle avait un moment de libre. Elle ne lui parlait que rarement, il était assez refermé et rude, mais lorsqu'elle devint son partenaire, elle se rendit compte que sous son air de vieil ours mal léché, se cachait un homme au cœur d'or.

L'affaire fut classée sans suite, pas d'autres corps, pas de découvertes d'indices permettant une quelconque piste. Ce ne fut donc que le mois suivant qu'elle trouva un moment pour descendre aux archives. Elle prétexta une pause cigarette et prit la direction de la sortie de service. Mais arrivée au milieu du couloir, elle bifurqua rapidement sur la gauche et prit l'escalier menant au sous sol. La salle d'archives était en réalité un boxe occupant 6 places de parking dans le garage. La porte était bien évidemment fermée à clé, mais Eirwen avait appris à crocheter une serrure depuis son séjour à l'orphelinat. Trois clics et 30 secondes plus tard, elle faisait glisser la porte et s'engouffrait dans le local. Un amas de cartons, de scellés et autres objets s'entassaient sur des étagères et à même le sol. Seuls des numéros écrits au marqueur permettaient de distinguer les boîtes.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qu'elle cherchait. Elle posa son regard sur les différents endroits de ce local… elle avait un peu de peine à discerner les différentes formes qui se dressaient devant elle. L'obscurité due au fait qu'elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière pour ne pas se faire prendre, compliquait légèrement ses recherches. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux s'habituèrent au noir et elle aperçut, posé contre le mur du fond l'objet de son exploration. Des casiers à dossiers suspendus. Elle s'approcha et entreprit de déchiffrer les étiquettes collées sur les tiroirs. E-F, G-H, I-K, et enfin, celui qu'elle cherchait L-M… Elle fit glisser le tiroir, de la poussière s'en échappa et Eirwen ne put s'empêcher d'éternuer. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, de peur que le bruit n'ait alerté quelqu'un qui se serait trouvé à proximité…

Rien, le garage était vide et silencieux. Elle reprit sa quête… fouillant dans les dossiers, jusqu'au moment où elle lut : Meredith Lloyd. Elle hésita … Voir le nom de sa mère écrit sur un dossier lui donnait le vertige. Elle avança lentement la main vers le dossier et le sortit. Il n'était pas très épais, du moins pas autant qu'elle se l'imaginait. Elle le glissa dans son blouson, referma le tiroir et recula vers la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade… elle venait de subtiliser un dossier. Elle se dirigeait toujours vers la sortie lorsqu'elle buta contre quelque chose. Son regard se posa sur un objet qui dépassait d'une étagère. Une sorte de sac de toile fermé par une corde. C'était dans une des boucles de cette corde qu'elle s'était accrochée. Pestant contre sa maladresse, elle continua vers la porte. Arrivée à la sortie, elle scruta l'ensemble du garage pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Personne. Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour remonter dans les locaux. Le dossier bien coincé entre son T-shirt et son blouson, elle commença à gravir les escaliers, les yeux sur les marches, repensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Arrivée à son bureau, elle glissa subrepticement le dossier dans son sac et se remit au travail. Les heures s'écoulaient si lentement qu'elle crut que la journée ne se finirait jamais. 18h30, enfin, elle attrapa son sac et se rua vers la sortie. Elle croisa son père dans les couloirs.

Welling : Eiry ! On te voit ce soir pour dîner ?

Eirwen : Désolée papa, je ne suis pas libre ce soir !

Welling : Un rendez-vous galant ?

Eirwen qui voulait à tout prix se débarrasser de son père afin de rentrer étudier son précieux dossier, ne discuta même pas et répondit :

Eirwen : Oui, c'est ça, rendez-vous galant…

Welling : Dis moi que ce n'est pas un des nôtres …

Eirwen : Non, t'inquiète…

Elle franchit les doubles portes battantes et descendit les marches du perron. Son appartement se situait dans le centre de Cardiff, près du New Theater, un des rares vestiges des siècles précédents qui avait résisté à l'urbanisation croissante du centre ville. Elle attendit impatiemment le baycar à l'arrêt situé devant le Millenium Center qui la déposa à 20 mètres de chez elle. Elle sortit ses clés, ouvrit la porte et s'y engouffra. Elle jeta son blouson sur le fauteuil, ouvrit son sac et en sortit son précieux dossier. Elle remarqua à peine le drôle de symbole tamponné sur la couverture, car elle était trop pressée de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle tourna la couverture et commença à lire la fiche personnelle de sa mère. En haut à droite, une photo, la représentant en uniforme, ce devait être au début de sa carrière, car elle était très jeune. Suivait ses nom, prénom, date de naissance ainsi que d'autres informations qu'Eirwen connaissait déjà. Elle tourna cette première feuille et découvrit en dessous, un rapport sur des états de services irréprochables et très impressionnants. Mais cela aussi elle le savait.

La troisième page était une page de garde d'un rapport, celui du décès de sa mère. En rouge, avait été tamponné les mots : TOP SECRET – FOR YOUR EYES ONLY. Sa main trembla lorsqu'elle souleva cette page afin de commencer à lire. Mais ce qu'elle découvrit lui glaça le sang tout en faisant naître en elle une terrible colère. Le rapport avait été censuré des ¾ des informations. De longues lignes noires traversaient la page, réduisant les espoirs d'Eirwen à néant. Suivaient 15 pages ayant subies le même traitement. Eirwen referma le dossier. Des larmes de déception mêlées de colère coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne saurait jamais la vérité… Seul son père pourrait la lui dire, mais jamais il ne l'avait fait et il ne semblait pas vouloir le faire malgré les multiples tentatives d'Eirwen. Elle posa le dossier sur la table basse et s'allongea sur le canapé. Elle ferma les yeux et resta là de longues minutes.


	2. L'homme du Parking

Plusieurs années passèrent. Elle avait remis le dossier à sa place et avait pratiquement fait une croix sur ses recherches, jusqu'à ce jour d'août, sur cette scène de crime. Elle ne le savait pas, mais ce meurtre serait la clé qui permettrait d'ouvrir tous les secrets liés à sa mère et à sa mort.

Le corps était maintenant allongé sur la civière, les autres équipes étaient arrivées et avaient délimité la zone avec les rubans jaunes « do not cross »… Gareth avait prit la déposition de l'homme qui avait fait la macabre découverte, avait pris en note les différents éléments de la scène du crime et avait laissé la place à l'équipe scientifique pour les relevés d'indices. Eirwen était restée en retrait, pour une fois, cette mort la paralysait sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle aperçut une silhouette près de l'entrée du parking public. Un homme, apparemment, portant un long manteau, et les observant. Eirwen le fixa, l'homme également. Ils soutinrent chacun le regard de l'autre pendant de longues secondes avant que l'inconnu ne détourne la tête et parte en direction du parking.

Eirwen : Hé vous là bas !

Gareth : Eiry ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Eirwen : Il y avait un homme… il nous espionnait, on dirait…

Gareth : T'es sûre, j'ai rien vu…

Sans répondre à son coéquipier, elle s'élança dans la direction qu'avait pris l'inconnu. Le parking était à moitié rempli, Eirwen avait donc une bonne visibilité. Du coin de l'œil elle l'aperçu, il pénétrait dans la cage d'escalier.

« Tu es coincé » pensa t-elle.

Elle s'élança derrière lui. Des bruits de pas raisonnaient dans la cage d'escalier, il était en train de monter. Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, afin de savoir à quel étage il s'arrêterait. Il avait apparemment atteint le toit du parking… Elle monta les marches 4 à 4 et déboula, arme à la main. Personne, pas une voiture … Où était-il passé. Le silence qui régnait lui dit qu'aucune voiture n'était en train de descendre. Alors où était il passé ? Elle s'approcha du rebord, pencha la tête par dessus et examina les environs. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette postée à l'entrée d'une ruelle adjacente au lieu de crime. C'était lui ??? Comment était-ce possible ? La même corpulence, le même manteau, la même coiffure… Ce ne pouvait être le même homme. Il la regardait, elle crut deviner un sourire sur son visage. Mais avant qu'elle puisse en être sûre, il s'était détourné et remontait la ruelle en direction d'un véhicule noir garé à quelques pas de là.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit rejoindre Gareth, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Comment un homme avait-il pu aller du toit du parking à la ruelle, située 6 étages plus bas, en une poignée de secondes ?

Gareth : Alors cet homme ?

Eirwen : J'ai perdu sa trace au dernier étage…

Gareth : Sûrement un badaud curieux…

Eirwen : Oui…ça doit être ça… dit-elle sans conviction…

Ils remontèrent en voiture et prirent le chemin du commissariat. Gareth avait pris le volant, elle n'avait pas envie de conduire… Sur le chemin du retour, elle laissa ses pensées divaguer, les yeux dans le vide, sans se soucier de la route ou de ce que lui disait son partenaire. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés et que la voiture était arrêtée. Gareth avait déjà fait le tour du véhicule et l'attendait en bas des marches.

Gareth : Eiry ? Tu viens ?

Eirwen : Hein… Heu oui, j'arrive…

Ils entrèrent dans la salle centrale, qui regroupait l'ensemble des bureaux des officiers. Leurs deux bureaux se faisaient face. Ils s'assirent chacun au leur.

Eirwen : ça te dérange de t'occuper du rapport… j'ai pas tout suivi…

Gareth : De toute façon, je les fais toujours les rapports, c'est pas ton truc … dit il en plaisantant.

Gareth alluma son ordinateur, Eirwen fit de même, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons… elle voulait savoir qui était cet homme, et ce qu'il faisait sur les lieux du crime. Elle se connecta au réseau de télésurveillance qui couvrait la ville de Cardiff et sélectionna les caméras qui se trouvaient aux abords du parking. Elle les visionna une par une… elle aperçu enfin la silhouette qu'elle cherchait… mais elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une photo assez nette pour lancer une recherche dans la base de donnée. Elle changea de caméra et trouva celle couvrant la fameuse ruelle. La chance lui sourit, lorsque l'homme l'avait regardée depuis la rue, son visage avait nettement été filmé par la caméra. Elle fit un zoom et captura l'image qu'elle transféra dans le logiciel de recherche. Elle lança l'application et attendit… attendit… attendit…

Les visages défilaient devant ses yeux, la banque de données des délinquants et meurtriers avait été infructueuse et maintenant c'était la banque de données des citoyens britanniques qui était passée au crible. Cette banque de données avait été créée, il y a des années, à la demande du Gouvernement suite à l'accroissement des problèmes générés par la légalisation de la loi sur la génétique et le clonage dans les années 2070. l'Adn ne pouvant plus être une preuve irréfutable, la bonne vieille méthode de la reconnaissance faciale était redevenue le seul moyen d'identifier les criminels.

Gareth : Tu restes là Eiry ?

Eirwen : Oui, j'ai un truc à terminer…

Gareth : Bonne soirée alors.

Eirwen : à toi aussi … lui répondit-elle les yeux toujours fixés sur l'ordinateur.

Les tasses de café et les heures passèrent. A 23h50, Eirwen s'adossa à sa chaise et posa les pieds sur le bureau. Elle lança une nouvelle recherche dans la base de donnée des personnels militaires, sa dernière chance de trouver l'inconnu… sinon, elle devrait faire appel à Interpol, et sans indice elle se verrait refuser sa requête… Dix minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit. Elle fut réveillée par le bip de l'ordinateur. Un peu désorientée mais surtout courbaturée par la mauvaise position dans laquelle elle avait dormi, elle mit un moment à réaliser où elle était. Lorsqu'elle fut tout à fait réveillée, elle vit sur son écran une fenêtre ouverte, disant « un résultat trouvé ». Elle cliqua immédiatement sur « OK » et une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître le visage de l'inconnu. Mais aucune information sur son nom ou qui il était… seule indication notée à coté de la photo : autorisation niveau 1 requise.

Autorisation niveau 1 … la plus haute autorisation existante… uniquement obtenue lorsque l'on faisait partie des plus gradés de l'armée ou de la garde rapprochée du 1er ministre. Seule une vingtaine de personnes devait avoir cette autorisation. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?? De rage, elle éteignit son ordinateur et regarda l'horloge. 4h25… trop tard pour le dernier bus, trop tôt pour le premier… elle passerait la fin de la nuit au poste. Elle se dirigea vers la machine à café, elle était vide… Elle se mit à penser qu'elle aimerait bien que le jeune Jones soit là pour lui en faire un … il avait un don pour faire le meilleur café du coin… Elle se résolu à prendre un sachet de café instantané, par flemme d'en faire un elle-même, versa les granules dans une tasse et fit couler de l'eau très chaude dessus. Pas besoin de le faire chauffer se dit-elle, puis retourna à son bureau. Les premiers policiers arriveraient dans une heure… la première équipe commençait à 5h30, elle à 9h00. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos et s'allongea sur le canapé pour essayer de dormir un peu.

Ce fut son portable qui la réveilla.

Gareth : Nom de Dieu ! T'es où ?

Eirwen : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Gareth : ça fait 20 minutes que je te cherche partout…

Eirwen : Je suis dans la salle de repos, j'arrive.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son bureau, les cheveux hirsutes, les yeux explosés et les vêtements en piteux état, Gareth l'attendait, trépignant.

Gareth : T'as passé la nuit ici ?

Eirwen : Ouais… J'ai pas vu l'heure hier soir… j'ai loupé le dernier bus… Il est quelle heure ?

Gareth : 9h25… On nous attend chez le coroner pour les résultats de l'autopsie du gars d'hier.

Eirwen : Super… La journée commence bien…

Gareth : Prends toi un café et on file… t'es dans un état !

Eirwen : Merci pour le compliment…

Gareth : C'en était pas un… lâcha t-il énervé.

Eirwen se dirigea pour la 10e fois en quelques heures vers le coin café du commissariat. Jones devait être arrivé, car une bonne odeur de café emplissait cette partie de la salle. Elle se dit qu'un jour elle le remercierait pour ce café et qu'elle lui demanderait son prénom…

C'est à peine réveillée qu'elle s'installa dans la voiture et qu'ils prirent la direction de la morgue de l'hôpital Albion. Eirwen comata tout le long du chemin et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle d'autopsie, que l'odeur de mort qui y régnait la réveilla totalement. Elle crut que le café ingéré peu de temps auparavant allait faire le chemin inverse, mais elle s'obligea à garder le contrôle de son estomac et lui imposa de conserver le liquide.

Le médecin légiste : Bonjour, je suis le docteur Fuller.

Gareth : Inspecteurs Lloyd et Morris. 14e. On vient pour le corps amené hier soir.

Le médecin légiste : Ah oui, l'écorché… je dois dire que je reste sceptique devant les résultats. La seule conclusion plausible, c'est une attaque de loups ou d'ours… en tous cas d'un animal avec des crocs… Mais à Cardiff, je doute qu'il y ait de telles bêtes sauvages. Il a été déchiqueté sur 80% de son corps, son foie et la moitié de ses poumons ont été dévorés et ses deux bras démembrés. J'ai rarement vu ça, sauf sur des blessés par mines lors de la 4e Guerre du Golfe. Mais là, les marques de crocs annihilent cette hypothèse. C'est tout ce que je peux dire sur ce cas. Les échantillons ont été envoyés au labo et ne devraient pas tarder, je vous tiendrais au courant.

Gareth : Merci docteur Fuller.

Eirwen qui n'avait rien dit suivit son coéquipier. A peine avaient-ils passé les portes, que le médecin les rattrapa.

Le médecin légiste : Ils ont les résultats… Ils vous attendent au laboratoire n°2, troisième étage. Ils disent que c'est urgent…

Gareth : Merci, on y va.

Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, arrivés au 3e étage, le portable de Gareth sonna. Il décrocha, s'entretint quelques instants et raccrocha.

Gareth : C'est mon fils, il a chuté dans la cour de l'école et s'est fracturé le bras. Michelle est absente, je dois y aller… ça ira ?

Eirwen : Ce ne sont que des résultats, je devrais pouvoir m'en occuper seule. Dis bonjour à Mike de ma part.

Gareth : Merci, je te revaudrais ça… ça ira pour rentrer ?

Eirwen : Oui, j'appellerai une voiture !

Elle suivit le couloir menant au laboratoire n°2. L'odeur des différents produits mélangés les uns aux autres commençait à lui donner mal à la tête et les tressaillements des néons n'arrangeaient rien. La porte du laboratoire était grande ouverte alors qu'un panneau indiquait « laisser fermé ». Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. Elle semblait en ordre… mais au moment où elle allait y rentrer elle vit, à moitié cachée derrière le bureau, une jambe qui dépassait. Elle se saisit de son arme et entra brusquement dans la pièce, balayant du regard les moindres recoins. Personne… Elle se dirigea vers le corps, prit son pouls. Il n'était qu'inconscient…

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans la pièce adjacente. Elle s'y dirigea, l'arme braquée devant elle, l'esprit attentif au moindre mouvement. Elle poussa la porte doucement, et entra. Elle resta bloquée sur le seuil de la porte, devant elle, lui tournant le dos, l'homme du parking… Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et braqua l'arme en direction de l'inconnu.

Eirwen : Qui êtes-vous ?

Inconnu : Vous savez que vous êtes assez bruyante pour quelqu'un qui essaye d'être discrète… Je vous ai entendu depuis que vous êtes entrée dans l'autre pièce.

Eirwen : Qui êtes-vous et que faîtes vous là ?

L'inconnu ignora sa question et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Eirwen : Répondez ou…

Inconnu : Ou … quoi ? Vous allez me tirer dans le dos ? Non, j'en doute… vous avez trop de questions pour me réduire au silence… Mais de toutes façons, si ça peut vous faire plaisir, ne vous gênez pas pour moi.

Tout en finissant sa phrase il se retourna et fit face à Eirwen. C'était un homme auquel on ne pouvait donner d'âge… Il semblait avoir la trentaine mais possédait une présence centenaire… Il portait toujours ce long manteau alors qu'il devait faire 24° dehors. Emportés par le poids de l'arme, les bras d'Eirwen commençaient à s'affaisser, sans qu'elle s'en rendre compte.

Inconnu : Voilà qui est mieux, on va pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Eirwen : Discuter ?

Inconnu : Je pense que vous cherchez des réponses, vu que vous avez demandé à consulter mon dossier.

Eirwen : Comment pouvez vous savoir ça ?

Inconnu : Je sais beaucoup de choses Eirwen Lloyd.

Eirwen : Comment savez vous mon nom ?

Inconnu : Je vous l'ai dit, je sais beaucoup de choses…

Eirwen : Quel est le vôtre, que l'on soit à égalité que cette question là !

Inconnu : Pleine de courage et doté d'un précieux sens de l'humour ! Je vous apprécie déjà Eirwen ! Je m'appelle John Wood.

Eirwen : Et qui êtes vous Mr Wood ?

John : Tout le monde et personne…

Eirwen : Ce n'est pas votre vrai nom n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne me le direz pas…

John : Et perspicace en plus ! Tout le portrait de vos aïeules… et effectivement, ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, mais peut-être gagnerez vous le droit de le connaître, ça ne tient qu'à vous…

Eirwen : Vous avez parlé de mes aïeules ? Comment les connaissez-vous ?

John : Oh, je n'étais jamais loin d'elles… sauf pour votre pauvre mère, je dois l'avouer, je suis arrivé trop tard…

Eirwen : Mais de quoi vous parlez ??? Que savez vous sur le meurtre de ma mère ?? Comment pouvez vous connaître toutes mes aïeules ?

John : Une chose à la fois… Vous me laissez finir ce que j'ai à faire, et on ira discuter… ok ?

Eirwen : Et qu'avez-vous à faire ?

John : Détruire des preuves… récupérer des résultats… effacer quelques souvenirs…

A ces mots, Eirwen releva le canon de son arme vers John qui s'était retourné vers la paillasse et récupérait divers tubes et résultats. Il mit le tout dans ses poches et se retourna à nouveau.

John (voyant l'arme pointée sur lui) : Je croyais qu'on avait réglé la question de l'arme…

Eirwen : mais… C'est du vol de preuves ! Et comment ça effacer des souvenirs ?

John : C'est seulement pour votre bien, vous n'êtes pas prêts à faire face à ces résultats et à ce qu'ils impliquent. Baissez ça et allons-y…

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle le fasse et se dirigea confiant et sans criante vers le bureau par lequel elle était entrée. Il sortit une espèce de seringue et l'appliqua sur le cou du scientifique affalé sur le sol.

John : Voilà, avec ça il ne se souviendra pas des 4 dernières heures… Que diriez vous d'un café ? Non, j'ai abandonné le café il y a des lustres… une bière ?

Eirwen : Il est 10h30 du matin… c'est pas un peu tôt pour une bière ?

John : il n'est jamais trop tôt pour une bière…


	3. Des révélations à foison

Sans savoir pourquoi, Eirwen suivit ce mystérieux John Wood. Il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Bien qu'elle enfreignait pas moins d'une dizaine de lois en le laissant filer comme ça, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le dénoncer ou à l'arrêter. Il émanait de cette personne une aura insaisissable et à laquelle on ne pouvait résister.

Elle avançait machinalement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital Albion, marchant à quelques pas derrière le long manteau qui virevoltait au rythme de la démarche de l'homme qui la précédait. Il franchit la porte des escaliers et commença à descendre vers le sous-sol.

Eirwen : Où allez vous comme ça ?

John : Vous offrir cette bière !

Eirwen: Mais …

Sans attendre la réponse, comme si elle coulait de source, il s'engouffra dans le parking. Elle était en service, elle ne pouvait, sur un coup de tête, partir avec un inconnu boire une bière dans un pub… Elle mettait sa carrière en jeu … mais son inconscient lui disait de foncer, d'aller boire cette bière… et que c'est de cette bière que viendraient des réponses qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps… Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par John qui ouvrit la porte violemment.

John : Vous venez ?

Eirwen : J'arrive !

Durant tout le temps de sa réflexion elle était restée plantée sur l'avant dernière marche. Elle se secoua la tête pour sortir de son état et s'élança à la suite de John qui était déjà reparti. Elle le rejoignit près d'un SUV noir, celui qu'elle avait vu depuis le toit du parking, il l'attendait déjà installé derrière le volant. Elle le regardait depuis la portière opposée.

John : Vous avez changé d'avis ?

Eirwen : J'hésite… je mets ma carrière en jeu en ce moment …

John : Qui vous dit que cette bière ne sera pas l'élément déterminant qui fera prendre un tournant à votre carrière ?

Eirwen : Comment ça ?

John : Montez, prenez cette bière avec moi et vous saurez…

Il la regardait de ses yeux bleus hypnotisants, les petites rides qui partaient du coin de ses paupières lorsqu'il souriait, rendaient son regard encore plus ensorceleur… Cet homme avait un charme fou, il avait dû faire souffrir nombre de jeunes filles et de jeunes hommes. Elle ouvrit la portière et monta à ses cotés, boucla sa ceinture et fixa le pare brise devant elle. En sortant du parking, elle fut éblouie par la lumière du jour, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et elle se demanda si Gareth était déjà revenu au poste… Comment allait-elle justifier une telle absence ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher la réponse qui lui permettrait de couvrir les actes qu'elle venait de faire depuis les 15 dernières minutes. John parqua le SUV sur Windsor Place. Le pub qui se trouvait à proximité ne payait pas de mine extérieurement. La façade était comparable à celles des maisons mitoyennes, avec ses briques rouges et ses encadrements de portes et de fenêtres blancs. Un balconnet dépassait du premier étage. Seuls des tableaux informant sur les menus et les plats du jour permettaient de le différencier des autres maisons.

John : Après vous !

Eirwen : Trop aimable !

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et elle découvrit un endroit plein de charme et accueillant. Un salon de cinq tables basses entourées de fauteuils précédait le comptoir du bar qui se prolongeait par une salle de restauration où seules 2 personnes étaient en train de déjeuner.

John : Deux bières !

Barman : Bondes ou brunes ?

John : Blondes.

Il s'installa sur un des hauts tabourets trônant devant le comptoir et indiqua à Eirwen celui d'à coté. Elle se hissa dessus, un peu difficilement à cause de son petit 1,65m et se tourna vers John. Il avait déjà prit son verre et buvait les premières gorgées. Elle l'imita, vidant son verre de moitié et pourtant, elle n'avait pas soif… Il la regardait, un sourire se dessinait sur le coin de ses lèvres, on aurait dit qu'il se remémorait un instant particulièrement heureux… Lorsqu'elle reposa son verre, il lui dit :

John : Torchwood.

Eirwen : Pardon ?

John : Torchwood ! Que savez vous là dessus ?

Eirwen : Vous voulez rire… vous vous foutez de moi ?

John: Non.

Eirwen : Ce sont des histoires que ma grand-mère me racontait lorsque j'étais enfant … une légende urbaine qui remonterai à l'époque de l'explosion de la place Roald Dahl en 2000 et quelques…

John : … 2009 pour être précis…

Eirwen : Si vous le dites… Ce sont des histoires pour effrayer les enfants, pour qu'ils n'aillent pas se promener sur les quais le soir…

John : Et si je vous disais que les mythes et légendes prennent racines dans la réalité, vous me croiriez ? Si je vous disais que Torchwood a réellement existé, que cette organisation était en dehors du gouvernement, qu'elle était plus autonome que la police et indépendante des Nations Unies, qu'elle traquait et étudiait les aliens en vue de protéger et d'armer la race humaine pour le futur…

Eirwen : Je vous dirais que vous devez vous faire soigner…

John (éclatant de rire) : C'est typiquement gallois !! Je vous fais entrevoir des merveilles et vous cherchez la petite bête !

Eirwen : Comment vous croire ? Une organisation secrète ?

John : C'est exact.

Eirwen : Qui chassait les aliens ?

John : En effet.

Eirwen : Et les étudiait pour ???

John : Armer les Hommes pour le futur… Vous ne semblez pas comprendre. Le 21e siècle a été celui de tous les changements et ce n'est pas fini… il faut s'y préparer… à nouveau…

Eirwen : J'en ai assez entendu… Vous êtes malade, il faudrait vous enfermer… Je me demande ce qui me retient d'appeler mes collègues pour qu'ils vous coffrent !

John ne répondit pas. Il mis sa main à l'intérieur de son manteau, fouilla dans sa poche intérieure et en sortit une photographie jaunie par le temps. Il la tendit à Eirwen. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa perplexe. Elle laissa échapper son sac et son blouson qu'elle avait récupéré quelques secondes auparavant et posa sa main contre sa bouche. Ses yeux faisaient des allers retours entre la photo, John et le mur situé derrière le comptoir… C'était irréfutable, c'était le même endroit, le même homme et assise en face de lui, une jeune femme ressemblant traits pour traits à Eirwen. Elle reconnu de suite la femme sur la photo. Mais c'était impossible…

Eirwen : C'est impossible…

John : J'avais un ami qui aimait dire que ce n'est pas impossible, que c'est juste improbable… Et pourtant… Cette photo a été prise par la caméra de surveillance de ce pub, il y a un peu plus de 80 ans… Comme vous pouvez le voir, rien n'a changé…

Effectivement, mis à part quelques ajouts de modernité, la décoration du pub était exactement la même, le même jeu d'étagères à cases carrées ornait le mur du bar, à l'intérieur desquelles les différentes bouteilles d'alcool étaient présentées…

Eirwen : Comment avez-vous eu cette photo de mon arrière grand-mère ? Et qui est cet homme ? Votre aïeul ?

John : Non, c'est moi et Gwen Cooper, en 2006, le jour de notre première rencontre. Sacrée journée !

Eirwen : Stop… arrêtez… ça ne peut pas être vous… vous auriez… plus de cent ans !

John : Rajoutez en environ une bonne centaine et vous aurez votre réponse.

Eirwen : mais QUI êtes vous ?

John : Capitain Jack Harkness.

Eirwen : Jack… Harkness ?? Vous êtes LE Jack Harkness de Granny ?

Ce fut à son tour d'être étonné par la révélation d'Eirwen… Comment se faisait-il qu'elle connaissait son nom, mais pas Torchwood…

Jack: Pardon ?

Eirwen : Ma grand-mère, Mary Alistair, m'a dit quelques minutes avant sa mort, qu'elle aurait voulu me parler de sa mère et de notre destinée à nous les filles aînées… Que cela aurait dû m'être transmis à mes 20 ans, mais que comme ma pauvre mère était morte lorsque j'avais 10 ans, elle aurait dû me le dire…mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour le récit complet et la seule chose qu'elle m'a dit c'est de me rappeler d'un nom : Jack Harkness.

Jack: Mary… Elle aussi ressemblait trait pour trait à Gwen. Et sacrée Gwen, elle n'a jamais perdu l'espoir de me revoir un jour… mais c'était trop tôt, trop frais dans ma mémoire… trop douloureux… toutes ces pertes… Je ne pouvais pas revenir…

Eirwen : Revenir ? Comment ça ?

Jack: C'est une longue histoire, peut-être vous la raconterais-je un jour… Mais pour l'instant, revenons en au sujet qui nous intéresse…

Eirwen : Je vous écoute…

Jack: Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, nous arrivons à un tournant majeur pour la Terre… Je suis revenu pour reconstruire Torchwood et j'ai besoin de gens comme vous… Depuis mon départ plus personne ne maintient le faible équilibre de la faille…

Eirwen : La quoi ???

Jack: La faille spatio-temporelle qui traverse Cardiff. C'est de là que viennent la plupart des aliens…

Eirwen : Des aliens … à Cardiff… vous plaisantez…

Jack: Combien de meurtres non résolus avez-vous connus ? Combien de dossiers classés car vous n'arriviez pas à trouver les coupables ? Combien de corps mutilés, sans indices, ni empreintes, ni Adn identifiable ?

Eirwen : beaucoup trop…

Jack: Et si je vous donnais les coupables ? Si je vous disais que ce sont des Weevils ?

Eirwen : Des ????

Jack: Des Weevils. C'est un nom que je leur ai donné, car voyez-vous, il ne sont pas très causants !

Eirwen sentait sa tête tourner au fur et à mesure des révélations de ce Jack… beaucoup d'informations en si peu de temps ! C'était trop… Elle s'excusa et prétexta une envie urgente. Elle descendit l'escalier menant aux toilettes, posa les mains sur le rebord du lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. Avait-elle perdue la tête ? Elle ne pouvait réellement croire ce que cet homme venait de lui raconter… C'était de la folie… Mais pourtant, cette photo… Mais non, ne soit pas idiote, une photo, ça peut se trafiquer facilement… mais tout de même… Mais ... ce nom... celui qu'elle avait promis à sa grand-mère de se souvenir... ça ne pouvait être lui... il devait y avoir plusieurs Jack Harkness... Et puis ça faisait si longtemps... elle avait un bon job, une bonne situation, elle n'allait pas tout perdre pour un inconnu, même si celui ci semblait en savoir beaucoup sur sa famille... Il pouvait très bien avoir fait des recherches sur elle et ses aïeules. Si ça se trouvait, c'était un psychopathe, et elle s'était ruée dans son piège...

Elle avança la main vers le poussoir, l'eau s'écoula du robinet. Elle glissa ses mains jointes dessus, recueillit une petite quantité d'eau et s'aspergea le visage. Elle se sécha avec une serviette et s'en retourna rejoindre le mystérieux et disjoncté Jack Harkness. Elle avait pris sa décision… Elle allait gentiment lui dire d'aller se faire f…. et déguerpir illico presto rejoindre le commissariat, tout en essayant de trouver une excuse pour sa subite disparition et l'absence du rapport du labo… et ce serait ce dernier point qui serait le plus difficile…

Lorsqu'elle remonta, elle retrouva Jack assis à la même place. Il avait commandé une nouvelle bière, et celle, à moitié finie d'Eirwen, l'attendait à sa place. Elle s'assit tranquillement, prit son verre et le vida d'une traite…

Jack: Vous avez la même descente que Gwen… Vous lui ressemblez tant…

Un nuage voila le bleu de ses yeux… mais s'évapora aussitôt pour laisser place à son regard déterminé.

Eirwen : Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir vous laisser, je dois retourner au commissariat ! Ravie de vous avoir connu Captain Jack Harkness !

Jack: Vous refuser ma proposition ?

Eirwen : Bien sûr… vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais me laisser entraîner dans ces sottises d'aliens et de faille machin-truc ?

Jack: C'est dommage…

Eirwen : Et évitez de croiser mon chemin de nouveau … car je vous préviens… si je vous revoie, je ne vous laisserai pas partir.

Jack: à condition que vous vous souveniez de moi …

Eirwen : Que voulez vous dire ?

Jack: La bière était bonne ?

Le regard d'Eirwen se posa sur le verre qu'elle venait de finir… qu'insinuait-il par là ?


	4. Mémoire perdue

Eirwen continuait à fixer le verre vide qu'elle venait de laisser sur le comptoir. Petit à petit une étrange sensation de fatigue commença à monter en elle. Impossible de résister, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls, ses jambes ne la portaient plus…

Eirwen : Que m'avez-vous fait ?

Jack : Un soupçon de dénégation et une touche de Redcon… auxquels j'ai ajouté un puissant sédatif… inutile de lutter.

Eirwen: Retcon ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Vous m'avez empoisonnée ?

Jack : Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Une simple pilule de l'oubli… Comme pour le scientifique, je ne peux vous laissez vous souvenir si vous ne me rejoignez pas…

Eirwen : Non, vous ne pouvez pas … Je vais tout dire à mon coéquipier… Je…

Jack : Vous n'en aurez pas le temps. J'ai un peu augmenté les doses… Je n'ai plus mes amis pour effacer les traces que vous pourriez laisser… Ils étaient très doués dans ce domaine… Mais le plus tragique, c'est que vous allez également m'oublier…

Jack venait à peine de finir sa phrase lorsqu'il vit le corps d'Eirwen s'affaler. Il sauta de son tabouret et rattrapa la jeune femme de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Barman : Que se passe t-il ? Y'a un problème ?

Jack : Non, elle a juste un peu forcé sur la bière, elle a pas l'habitude, je vais la ramener chez elle.

Barman : Vous voulez que j'appelle les secours ?

Jack : Non, ne vous inquiétez pas… Elle habite à 5 minutes… (à lui-même) J'ai peut-être un peu forcé sur la dose …

Il prit Eirwen dans ses bras et sortit du pub. Dehors, le soleil avait laissé place à une pluie typiquement galloise… c'est-à-dire entre deux… pas assez pour que cela soit utile, trop pour rester dessous… Il entreprit de sortir le bip de sa poche mais avec Eirwen dans les bras, ce fut plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Après quelques gesticulations peu orthodoxes, il parvint à ouvrir les portes arrières du SUV et la déposa sur la banquette. Il prit place derrière le volant et fit marche arrière.

5 minutes plus tard, il se gara devant le porche de l'immeuble. Il descendit et reprit Eirwen dans ses bras pour la mener chez elle. Son appartement était situé au 3e étage. Jack fut assez content de ne croiser personne, cela aurait été difficile à expliquer… Et surtout il voulait savoir si Eirwen serait aussi perspicace et curieuse que son aïeule. Il entra dans l'appartement grâce aux clés qu'il avait trouvées dans les poches de son blouson et la déposa délicatement sur le canapé du salon. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, lui repoussa une mèche rebelle lui barrant le visage, et la fixa. Elle ressemblait tellement à Gwen… la même taille, les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux, sauf qu'ils étaient bouclés. De jolies anglaises lui couvraient les épaules. Il se surprit à jouer avec l'une d'elle, ce qu'il stoppa très rapidement…

Il se releva et fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Des multitudes de photos étaient exposées dans des cadres électroniques qui faisaient défiler différents moments de la vie d'Eirwen. Il fut attiré par un en particulier, posé sur une étagère, qui semblait contenir, non plus des photos de vacances ou d'amis, mais des photos plus anciennes, jaunies par le temps. Il se rapprocha et regarda défiler les images. Il reconnu immédiatement la femme sur les photos, c'était Gwen, sur chacune d'elles, c'était Gwen. Sur une elle portait un enfant, sur une autre elle enlaçait Rhys, sur une troisième elle envoyait un baiser à la personne qui la photographiait… Sur une dernière, car il ne put en regarder d'avantage, Gwen était assise sur un banc, elle devait avoir environ 70/80 ans, entourée par une femme d'environ 50 ans qui devait être sa fille, Mary, une jeune femme ayant une vingtaine d'années qui devait être Meredith et sur les genoux de Meredith, un jeune bébé… Eirwen… "4 générations de filles Cooper" se dit-il… Toutes des femmes fortes et téméraires… Jack espérait réellement qu'Eirwen soit comme son arrière grand-mère… Il se dirigea vers le canapé où il avait laissé Eirwen, se pencha vers son blouson et y glissa une carte dans la poche. Il s'approcha doucement de son visage et déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

Jack : Ravi de vous avoir rencontrée Eirwen Lloyd.

Et il sortit en prenant soin de laisser sur la table basse un dossier contenant les résultats biologiques qu'elle était censée récupérer.

**********

_Driiiiiing …… Driiiiiing ……_

Eirwen ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle mit un moment avant de comprendre où elle se trouvait. Que faisait-elle sur son canapé ? Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs à la recherche de réponses, mais la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était d'arpenter les couloirs de l'hôpital Albion pour récupérer des résultats d'analyses…

_Driiiiiing …… Driiiiiing ……_

Eirwen : Oui !!!!!!! Minute, j'arrive…

Elle se leva avec difficulté de son sofa et se dirigea vers la porte. Le visiophone lui apprit que c'était son père. Il semblait à la fois en colère et inquiet. Elle déverrouilla la porte et avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, son père entra dans l'appartement en trombe.

Welling : Où diable étais-tu passée ? ça fait des heures que Gareth essaye de te joindre au téléphone. Il n'a osé me prévenir qu'il y a vingt minutes ! Nom de Dieu Eiry ! T'étais où ?

Eirwen : Je sais pas papa, je ne me souviens pas … c'est étrange…

Welling : C'est surtout bien pratique !

Eirwen : Non, je te jure… la dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'être à l'hôpital et d'aller en direction des laboratoires pour récupérer les analyses. Après c'est le trou noir… jusqu'à ce que la sonnette me réveille.

Le commissaire Welling regardait sa fille, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de lui mentir… et elle semblait sincère.

Welling : Bon repose toi, tu as une tête de déterrée… je te vois demain au commissariat et on essayera de voir avec l'hôpital ce qui s'est passé…

Eirwen : Merci…

Welling : Remercie également Gareth qui t'a couverte pendant la journée…

Eirwen se sentait fautive. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle attrapa un tube d'aspirine et prit deux cachets. Après un détour par la cuisine pour les mettre dans une verre et y ajouter de l'eau, elle retourna dans le salon s'assoir sur le sofa. Elle laissa les cachets effervescents se dissoudre, les yeux dans le vide. Alors qu'elle allait se saisir de son verre, elle vit le dossier. Elle le prit et regarda les résultats. Tout était normal. Aucun signe de produits ou de drogues. Elle referma le dossier et but le contenu de son verre en grimaçant. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le goût qu'avaient ces cachets une fois dissout. Elle regarda l'horloge fixée au mur, elle indiquait 19h42. Elle avait donc un trou de plus de neuf heures… Qu'avait-elle fait ?? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se rappeler ?

N'ayant pas le courage de chercher des réponses et se sentant encore faible, elle décida d'aller dormir immédiatement et de résoudre ce mystère le lendemain. Elle entra dans sa chambre, enleva ses vêtements, mis sa nuisette et s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Elle régla son réveil sur 7h00, tira les draps sur elle et se pelotonna en position fœtale. Elle ne mit pas dix minutes à s'endormir.

*********

_"Like the beat beat beat of the tom-tom, like the jungle shadows fall… Like the tick tick tock of the stately clock, as it stands against the wall…"_

Eirwen se réveilla en sursaut. Elle balança son bras vers le radio-réveil et l'éteignit brutalement, se faisant mal à la main. La douleur la sortit de son état comateux, elle se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir…

Eirwen : T'as une sale tête ce matin…

Les événements de la veille lui revenaient en tête… et toujours ce trou noir… Elle reprit ses esprits et entra dans la douche… Elle fit couler de l'eau chaude pendant plus de 15 min, elle sentait son corps reprendre vie au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant ce temps là … D'étranges images lui revenaient en tête, elle revoyait surtout un homme, le reste était très flou… un homme de belle allure, portant un étrange manteau et au sourire ravageur… Quel drôle de rêve tout de même… « Je dois être vraiment en manque pour rêver d'un homme aussi séduisant » se dit-elle.

Elle sortit enfin de la baignoire, se sécha et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle enfila le premier jean qu'elle trouva et se saisit d'un tee-shirt qui était pendu à un cintre. Elle chaussa ses converses et rejoignit le salon. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'avaler son habituel petit déjeuner composé d'un grand café noir et d'un fruit, généralement une banane...On lui avait souvent répété que c'était le fruit qui contenait le plus de potassium…

Elle attrapa son blouson ainsi que le fameux dossier et s'élança vers l'arrêt de bus. Elle n'eut qu'à attendre deux minutes avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle monta à bord et présentât son coupon mensuel au chauffeur, puis s'assit au fond du véhicule et attendit son arrêt. A la vue du Millénium Centre elle appuya sur le bouton pour signifier au chauffeur qu'elle souhaitait descendre au prochain arrêt. Elle arriva devant le commissariat, monta les marches et s'engouffra dans la grande salle du poste. Assis à son bureau, Gareth s'affairait déjà sur une pile de dossiers.

Elle s'assit au sien, déposa le dossier sur une pile qui en contenait déjà pas moins d'une vingtaine et dit :

Eirwen : Je suis désolée pour hier.

Gareth : Ton père m'a raconté. J'ai appelé l'hôpital ce matin, ils m'ont dit qu'une fuite de produit toxique avait été découverte dans les laboratoires et que plusieurs scientifiques avaient également des pertes de mémoire. Tu as du être exposée à ce produit…

Eirwen : ça n'explique pas comment je me suis retrouvée chez moi ?

Gareth : Tu as du être moins exposée et tu es rentrée te reposer. C'est la seule explication logique.

Eirwen : Oui, ça doit être ça…

Voix : Lloyd, Morris…. Bougez-vous… St Mary Str… Un autre cadavre !

Gareth : On y va !

Ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers leur véhicule. Eirwen laissa le volant à Gareth et ils partirent toute sirène hurlante vers le lieu du crime. Comme d'habitude, le coroner et les urgences étaient sur les lieux.

Homme : Bonjour Inspecteur Lloyd… Inspecteur Morris…

Gareth : Bonjour Docteur Leister. Alors ?

Docteur Leister : Même mode opératoire, mêmes blessures, mêmes interrogations… mais également mêmes conclusions.

Gareth : Un animal sauvage ?

Docteur Leister : Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Gareth : Merci, vous pouvez emporter le corps les gars !

Il s'était adressé à l'équipe du coroner qui attendait patiemment à l'écart le feu vert de la police pour emmener le corps à l'hôpital pour une autopsie complète. Eirwen s'était rapprochée de la scène et cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait les mettre sur la piste…

Gareth : Eiry, tu as quelque chose ?

Eirwen : Non, rien…

Gareth : Ils ont emmené le corps, y'a plus rien à voir… on rentre au poste !

Eirwen : ça te dirait pas un petit café avant? Le Starbucks est à quelques pas … Et j'en ai vraiment besoin…

Gareth : Ok. De toute manière on n'est pas pressés. Ils vont mettre au moins deux heures à rendre leurs conclusions…

Ils s'éloignèrent tranquillement. Le Starbucks coffee était à 30 mètres de là. Ils entrèrent et se postèrent derrière les 3 personnes qui faisaient la queue. Lorsque le serveur leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient, Eirwen commanda un Caramel Macchiato et Gareth un Caffé Latte. Alors qu'il faisait le geste de sortir de la monnaie pour payer sa boisson, elle l'arrêta et lui dit :

Eirwen : C'est pour moi ! Ma façon de me faire pardonner pour hier.

Gareth : Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, c'était pas ta faute !

Eirwen : Quand même, j'y tiens…

Elle mit la main dans sa poche de son blouson et en retira un billet de 10£ qu'elle tendit au serveur.

Gareth : Eiry, t'as fait tomber quelque chose !

Il se pencha pour récupérer une sorte de carte de visite entièrement noire. Lorsqu'il la retourna, seul un symbole y était visible… une sorte de « T » formé de losanges collés les uns aux autres…

Gareth : C'est quoi ?

Eirwen : Aucune idée…


	5. Coincidences ?

Eirwen prit la carte des mains de son partenaire et l'examina sous tous les sens.

Eirwen : Tu es sûr que c'est tombé de ma poche ?

Gareth : Affirmatif.

Eirwen : Bizarre, ça ne me dit rien du tout…

Gareth : On dirait une sorte de carte pour clubs privés, ceux dont on ne connaît l'adresse que par le bouche à oreille ou le piston… et pour lesquels il te faut un laisser passer. Comme cette carte…

Eirwen : Tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre de truc, ces clubs…

Eirwen passait son pouce sur le logo en léger relief qui trônait au milieu de la carte. Elle réfléchissait aux personnes qui auraient pu lui donner cette carte… mais elle n'en voyait aucune…

Gareth : On te l'a peut-être donnée hier alors que tu rentrais chez toi… mais avec ce gaz que tu as inhalé, tu ne t'en souviens pas…

Eirwen : Mouais… On va dire ça…

Peu convaincue, mais n'ayant pas envie de se lancer dans une discussion sur le sujet, elle rangea la carte dans sa poche et récupéra les deux maxi tasses de café. Ils s'assirent et dégustèrent en silence leurs boissons. Eirwen avait fermé les yeux et soufflait machinalement sur la mousse de lait recouvrant son Macchiato. Elle essayait de vider son esprit mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait, c'était l'image de l'homme auquel elle avait rêvé la nuit dernière qui apparaissait… Elle songea qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle de trouver un mari et de fonder une famille… Elle rigola doucement entre deux gorgées.

Gareth : Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Eiry ?

Eirwen : Non, rien, je pensais à un truc drôle…

Elle referma les yeux se demandant si cet inconnu créé de toutes pièces par son esprit frustré allait réapparaître. Mais à la place, c'est un dossier qui apparut… Elle le reconnu de suite, c'était celui de sa mère, celui qu'elle avait dérobé des années auparavant et qui l'avait laissée avec encore plus de questions qu'il n'en avait résolu. Cependant quelque chose attira son attention… sur la chemise cartonnée contenant les différents éléments, un symbole semblait irradier, comme pour attirer son attention…

Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, lâcha sa tasse qui se fracassa par terre, éclaboussant le bas du pantalon de Gareth et sortit en courant du Starbucks, laissant son coéquipier en plan. Il se leva, s'excusa auprès du serveur et sorti à son tour. Au moment où il arrivait près du lieu où il avait garé la voiture, il aperçu Eirwen au volant de celle-ci qui arrivait en trombe. Elle pila et hurla par la vitre :

Eirwen : Magne toi ou tu rentres à pieds !

Gareth se dépêcha d'ouvrir la portière et s'engouffra dans le véhicule.

Gareth : Mais quelle mouche t'a piquée ?

Eirwen : Je sais où j'ai déjà vu le logo de la carte !

Gareth : Ta mémoire revient ?

Eirwen : Non, je l'ai déjà vu, mais ça remonte maintenant à plusieurs années…

Gareth : Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu perdu…

Eirwen : Il était sur le dossier de ma mère, Gareth, je ne sais pas ce que cela implique… Mais je ferai tout pour le découvrir !

Et elle démarra en faisant crisser les pneus de la voiture, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter une jeune femme qui marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir adjacent. Toutes sirènes hurlantes, Eirwen avala les quelques kilomètres la séparant du commissariat en un temps qui aurait pu entrer directement dans le livre des records.

Gareth : J'arrive pas à croire que je sois toujours vivant…

Mais Eirwen était déjà sortie et courait vers le poste. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers son bureau. Jeta son sac et son blouson sur le siège qui manqua de se renverser. Lorsque Gareth entra à son tour dans la salle, il la vit pousser la porte du fond et s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter, il l'attendit à son bureau.

Eirwen descendit une nouvelle fois les marches vers le parking où se trouvaient les archives. Elle n'y était plus retournée depuis la dernière fois… Si elle avait besoin d'un dossier, elle demandait à la secrétaire qui était la seule à détenir la clé. Elle força de nouveau la serrure, mais ne prit pas la peine de le faire silencieusement, elle n'avait pas le temps… La porte s'ouvrit et elle pénétra à l'intérieur sans prendre le temps d'allumer l'ampoule. Elle tâtonna devant elle à plusieurs reprises pour éviter de se cogner. Mais ce fut du sol que l'obstacle se présenta. Une nouvelle fois, elle se prit le pied dans la boucle du sac dépassant de l'étagère.

Eirwen n'eut pas le temps de s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit et s'affala de tout son long dans l'étroite allée menant aux classeurs métalliques contenant les dossiers des anciens agents.

Eirwen : Et mer** ! Put*** de sac à la c**…

Elle se releva et épousseta son jean. Son genou gauche la faisait souffrir, vielle relique d'un match de rugby « amical » district 14/district 5, qui avait un peu dégénéré sur la fin. Elle s'avança avec précaution vers le tiroir L-M, l'ouvrit et fouilla à la recherche du dossier qu'elle voulait. Arrivée au dernier dossier, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Persuadée de l'avoir manqué, elle refit la recherche à partir du début. Rien… le dossier avait disparu… Elle ouvrit le précédent, rien, le suivant, toujours rien… Il avait bel et bien disparu. Pourquoi ? Elle s'adossa au meuble et se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol. Elle releva ses genoux, croisa ses bras autour et baissa la tête. Elle resta bien cinq minutes dans cette position, avant de réaliser qu'elle devrait peut-être remonter.

Elle se redressa et de colère, aussi bien pour le dossier manquant que par vengeance pour le plongeon peu-académique qu'elle avait fait en arrivant, elle donna un grand coup de pied dans le sac de toile qui parti voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait le poste de demi d'ouverture lors des tournois inter commissariats. Elle avait un coup de pied exceptionnel.

Elle regretta immédiatement son geste car le sac s'était fracassé contre une étagère et s'était déchiré, laissant s'échapper divers objets. Elle s'avança et alluma la lumière pour récupérer l'ensemble des affaires. Elle mit la main sur un poignard à doubles lames croisées, sur un flacon contenant un liquide jaunâtre, sur un objet de forme ovale dont elle ne su deviner à quoi il servait, tous présentaient des signes d'endommagements sûrement dus à une température extrême… certains avaient même fondus par endroits. Elle s'empara du sac et rongée par la curiosité, regarda à l'intérieur… Elle y découvrit deux objets supplémentaires, de plus grosses dimensions : un morceau d'armure semblait-il, un gant plus précisément… et un deuxième objet qu'elle ne sut reconnaître. Elle le saisit par les deux poignées qui se faisaient face et pressa les boutons situés sous ses pouces. Rien… elle réessaya ... toujours rien. Elle tira sur les poignées et se retrouva avec deux morceaux identiques… Elle fourra les différents objets dans le sac et le remis à sa place, mais alors qu'elle allait partir, ses yeux se posèrent sur une pile de cartons cachés derrière, avec pour seule indication : RDP-09-n°1.

1ère boite datant de 2009, RDP… RDP... Eirwen cherchait ce que pouvait bien signifier ces trois lettres. Elle s'empara d'une des boites et eut la réponse dès qu'elle souleva le couvercle. Des dizaines de photographies poussiéreuses représentant un immense cratère s'étalaient devant ses yeux… C'était la Roald Dahl Place … RDP … elle avait rarement vu des photos de cet épisode, mais comprit que ce qu'elle en avait entendu était vrai… c'était un champ de ruines… avec un immense cratère au milieu... Elle les regarda une par une, c'était une vision apocalyptique. Elle prit une seconde boite, marquée RDP-09-n°2. Dedans étaient renfermés des dossiers d'analyses, de rapports des services des bâtiments et de la voirie… Elle s'attarda sur certains, essayant de comprendre les différents relevés topographiques, sismologiques, météorologiques... elle étudia l'ensemble des rapports post-explosion... mais c'était comme si elle lisait du chinois et elle laissa tomber. La troisième boite dont elle se saisit avait une cote différente : IJ-09-FYEO.

FYEO… elle savait très bien ce que voulait dire cette abréviation. For your eyes only… Sur le couvercle de la boite, une étiquette avait été collée.

**_De : MI5_**

**_A : Cardiff, district 14 via UNIT_**

**_Transfert des effets personnels, des dossiers et analyses concernant le décès de Mr…_**

Elle n'arriva pas à lire le nom car l'étiquette avait été déchirée… Elle souleva le couvercle et fut surprise de ne trouver qu'une enveloppe kraft. Elle la décacheta et fit glisser dans sa main ce qui lui sembla être une montre à gousset… mais quand elle vit le cadran, elle s'aperçut que c'était bien plus que ça… c'était également un chronomètre. Elle en avait rarement vu d'aussi beau. Elle le retourna encore une fois et essaya de lire la dédicace qui avait été gravée au dos de l'objet.

« Pour toujours et à jamais, avec tout mon amour. JH »

Eirwen était fascinée par cette « antiquité » qui devait dater du début des années 1900… Elle n'arrivait pas à défaire ses yeux des aiguilles. Elle ne fonctionnait malheureusement plus, mais sa beauté était intacte. Elle referma l'enveloppe puis la boite, mais ne remis pas la montre à l'intérieur. Elle la glissa dans sa poche se disant que depuis le temps qu'elle était enfermée ici, elle pouvait s'octroyer le droit de « l'emprunter »… Elle rangea précipitamment les autres boites, remis le sac devant et sortit des archives.

Une fois arrivée à son bureau, elle s'assit et chercha à s'occuper pour éviter le regard de Gareth qu'elle sentait posé sur elle.

Gareth : Alors ?

Eirwen : Alors quoi ?

Gareth : Ce dossier ?

Eirwen : Quel dossier ?

Gareth : Joue pas à ça avec moi Eiry, je veux bien te couvrir, mais met moi au parfum ! Tu es restée au moins deux heures en bas !

Eirwen : Il a disparu... il n'est plus là où je l'avais trouvé.

Gareth : Quoi ? C'est impossible !

Eirwen : Je te dis qu'il a disparu !

Voix : Qu'est-ce qui a disparu ?

Eirwen : Papa !

Le commissaire était arrivé derrière elle. Il était venu voir comment elle allait. Mais avait entendu une partie de leur conversation.

Eirwen : Le dossier de ma mère, il a disparu des archives.

Welling : Et comment le sais-tu s'il te plait ? c'est un dossier classé, tu n'y a pas accès.

Eirwen se senti piégée, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir tout raconter à son père. Elle lui avoua l'avoir emprunté au début de sa carrière, mais qu'elle l'avait remis immédiatement, après avoir découvert ce qu'il contenait, c'est-à-dire rien. Elle lui parla également de la fameuse carte de visite trouvée dans sa poche et du logo qu'elle s'était rappelé avoir vu sur le dossier. Elle lui avoua être redescendue pour vérifier et que c'est là qu'elle s'était aperçue qu'il était manquant.

Welling : Je sais. Un homme d'UNIT est venu le chercher ce matin. Ils font le point sur d'anciennes affaires non résolues et celle de ta mère en fait partie.

Eirwen : Mais pourquoi avait-il besoin de ce dossier, y'a rien dedans mis à part des passages entiers censurés par d'énormes lignes noires.

Welling : Que veux tu que je te dise ? C'est UNIT, on ne peut pas leur refuser… S'ils demandent à l'avoir, on leur donne. C'est comme ça.

Eirwen : Et c'était qui ce type ? Je vais lui dire deux mots…

Welling : Je ne sais pas... Un certain John Wood… Drôle de personne d'ailleurs, il portait un drôle de manteau style militaire... Seconde guerre mondiale, je dirais…

Eirwen se remémora alors son rêve de la nuit passée. L'homme qu'elle croyait être pur fantasme, se révélait exister pour de vrai… Coïncidence ? Elle attrapa le téléphone et demanda au standard à être mise en relation avec UNIT, section Cardiff. Elle patienta quelques instants.

Welling : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Eirwen : Je vérifie quelque chose… (à son interlocuteur) Bonjour, Inspecteur Eirwen Lloyd, commissariat du 14e district de Cardiff, je souhaite parler à John Wood … Vous êtes sûr… bien merci… (à son père) Il n'y a pas de John Wood à UNIT !

Welling : Quoi ? Mais c'était qui alors ? Il avait tous les papiers en règle !

Eirwen : Je n'en sais rien mais je trouverai !

Elle s'empara de son blouson et sortit en trombe du commissariat. Gareth et Welling se regardèrent incrédules.

Welling : J'espère qu'elle ne trouvera rien.

Gareth : Il faudra bien lui dire la vérité un jour, Eddy.

Welling : Je ne sais pas si elle est prête pour ça …

Gareth : Elle saura gérer…

Welling : J'espère.

Eirwen venait d'arriver sur la Roald Dahl Place. Elle sentait que cette place avait son importance dans cette affaire, mais laquelle ? Elle s'avança vers le bord de la baie, passa sous la passerelle, et vint s'accouder aux rambardes sécurisant l'accès aux pontons. La vue sur l'autre rive était magnifique, les anciens docks abandonnés au début des années 2025 avaient laissés place à un immense parc botanique qui couvraient plusieurs hectares avec serres animales regroupant quelques une des espèces les plus menacées de la planète. De nombreux enfants venaient s'y amuser sous l'œil vigilant de leurs parents. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers le fameux John Wood. Elle avait l'impression de connaître ce nom, mais elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, aucun John Wood n'existait.

Voix : Jolie vue n'est-ce pas…

Eirwen sursauta. Elle regarda sur sa droite, un homme s'était accoudé à la rambarde. Mais ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

Voix : J'aime ce qu'ils en ont fait… Je vais souvent m'y promener, seul, pour repenser aux temps anciens… Vous y êtes déjà allée ?

Eirwen : Vous… vous… vous êtes l'homme de mes rêves…

Voix : ah… ah... ah... vous me flattez mademoiselle… je dois avouer que c'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça à la première rencontre !

Eirwen (se ressaisissant) : Non, je veux dire, j'ai rêvé de vous, mais c'est impossible, je ne vous connais même pas. Et vous êtes également le faux agent d'UNIT qui a volé le dossier sur ma mère !!

Voix : Je m'appelle John Wood. Enchanté !

Eirwen : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez.

John : Moi rien, mais je peux quelque chose pour vous.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe grand format.

John : Je crois que c'est ce que vous cherchez.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit le dossier qu'elle contenait. C'était celui de sa mère.

Eirwen : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ? Il ne contient rien d'intéressant !

John : C'est que vous devez avoir mal vu… vous avez peut-être besoin de lunettes…

Eirwen : Oi ! Je vois très bien et je sais ce que je dis !

John : Essayez avec celles-ci.

Il tendit une paire de lunettes à Eirwen qui hésita à les prendre. Comment une paire de lunettes allait-elle l'aider à lire un dossier raturé par des lignes noires opaques…

John : Au plaisir de vous revoir Mademoiselle.

Eirwen : Attendez… le logo sur le dossier… c'est quoi ???

Elle se retourna pour entendre la réponse mais se retrouva face au vide. L'homme avait disparu… en un quart de seconde il s'était volatilisé… il aurait dû se trouver seulement à quelques pas d'elle, mais il n'y avait plus personne…


	6. Une montre et des réponses

Eirwen resta bien dix minutes à contempler le vide laissé par l'homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Elle avait au fond d'elle-même une sensation bizarre, comme si elle connaissait cet homme, sans savoir d'où ni comment. Ses yeux examinaient l'immensité de la place à la recherche d'un indice, de quelque chose lui permettant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Puis un éclair lui parcouru l'esprit… Ce manteau… Ce long manteau … elle se souvenait… L'homme du parking… Celui qui les avait espionnés sur le lieu du meurtre, celui qu'elle avait poursuivit dans le parking, celui qui avait réussi à s'échapper et qu'elle avait retrouvé six étages plus bas, là aussi sans comprendre comment il avait fait.

Elle en était sûre, personne de censé ne porterait un tel manteau à cette époque et surtout pas en cette saison…

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui tenaient pour l'une d'entre elle le dossier et pour l'autre, la paire de lunettes dont elle ne savait que faire… Elle se décida à reprendre le chemin de chez elle afin de tirer tout ça au clair, seule et au calme. Elle traversa Roald Dahl Place, monta dans le bus qui venait juste d'arriver et fit le court trajet debout, fixant, sans vraiment le voir, le paysage défilant au dehors. Elle appuya sur la sonnette et descendit à l'arrêt St Mary Str. Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'engouffrer, sur un coup de tête, dans Castle Arcade. Elle connaissait un excellent horloger : « A Stich in Time » de père en fils depuis plus de 200 ans … Elle y avait déjà fait réparer l'horloge de sa grand-mère, qu'elle tenait elle-même de Gwen Cooper, sa mère. Et le jeune homme qui tenait cette boutique avait fait un excellent travail. Elle arriva devant la devanture du magasin et poussa la porte. La boutique de petite taille était tellement encombrée d'horloges, de réveils, de pendules et autres objets, que le fait de parcourir les 5 mètres la séparant du comptoir relevait déjà de l'expédition.

Voix : Bonjour, je suis Dan Bilis, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Eirwen : Bonjour, je voudrais savoir si cette montre pouvait être réparée ?

Elle tendit la montre qu'elle avait « empruntée » à l'homme se tenant derrière son comptoir.

Bilis : Beau spécimen datant probablement du début du 20e siècle. Une rareté ! Je dois dire que j'en ai rarement vu d'aussi belle.

Il ouvrit la montre et commença à examiner le mécanisme.

Bilis : je pense que c'est réparable… elle n'a pas fonctionné pendant longtemps, mais les rouages sont en parfait état et je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un bon nettoyage… Elle sera prête demain en fin de journée.

Eirwen : Parfait, alors à demain soir…

Eirwen sortit du magasin et se dirigea vers l'autre sortie de l'arcade qui la menait en direction de chez elle. Arrivée, elle monta les marches, ouvrit la porte et se dirigea immédiatement vers le salon, où elle s'assit sur le sofa. Elle posa le dossier et les lunettes sur la table basse et enleva son blouson.

Elle s'empara du dossier et l'ouvrit. Elle souleva les premières pages qu'elle connaissait pour aller directement au rapport qui suivait. La même couverture avec les mêmes mots notés en rouge : TOP SECRET – FOR YOUR EYES ONLY. Elle tourna la page et se retrouva, comme elle s'en était doutée devant des pages et des pages de rapport censuré. Dépitée, elle allait refermer ce dossier inutile quand elle posa les yeux sur la paire de lunettes posée près de la télécommande.

« oh ! et puis, au point où j'en suis » se dit-elle « pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que je risque ? ». Elle avança la main et se saisit des mystérieuses lunettes. Elle les chaussa et ne remarqua rien de différent, on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait aucune correction sur les verres… Elle baissa les yeux vers le dossier et retint son souffle.

**_Normalement il y a une image du dossier... mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour la mettre ... désolée_**

Les innombrables lignes noires censurant des passages entiers avaient disparu laissant place au texte intégral. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle enleva les lunettes, les lignes avaient réapparu. Elle les remit et commença à lire le rapport. Au fur et à mesure, la nausée l'envahit, les descriptions des blessures infligées à sa mère, les photographies des plaies et lacérations la rendaient malade. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de rapport. Ils étaient légion dans son travail. Mais là, le fait que la victime décrite soit sa mère donnait à ce rapport une dimension éprouvante. Elle se força néanmoins à continuer, les descriptions des blessures lui semblaient familières et pour cause… C'étaient les mêmes que celles des deux corps qu'ils avaient retrouvés ces derniers jours.

Elle arrêta la lecture. Referma le dossier et vit sur la couverture une annotation qui n'était pas visible auparavant, mais qu'avec les lunettes, elle arrivait à voir… Au dessus du sigle, qui était également sur la carte de visite, était inscrit un mot. TORCHWOOD.

Torchwood… ce nom lui était familier… Sa grand-mère lui racontait souvent des histoires le soir, avant d'aller dormir. Contrairement aux autres enfants, qui avaient le droit aux contes et histoires enfantines, elle écoutait passionnément les aventures d'une équipe de jeunes gens, appelée Torchwood, qui se battait pour le bien de l'humanité. Elle avait toujours cru que c'étaient des légendes urbaines, des histoires inventées par sa grand-mère pour qu'elle n'aille pas se promener seule près des docks ou de Mermaid Quai…

Mais ce mot et ces histoires prenaient aujourd'hui un sens nouveau… Torchwood avait-il réellement existé ? Cette équipe avait-elle réellement sauvé la population de Cardiff aussi souvent que Granny lui avait dit ? Comment savoir ? Comment en être sûre ?

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge, elle s'étonna d'y voir marqué 20h15. Les heures avaient défilé à une telle vitesse. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer son repas, mais à peine eut-elle ouvert le frigidaire qu'elle se ravisa. L'odeur de la viande fraîche avait ramené les sensations de nausées qu'elle avait eu en lisant le rapport. Elle refera la porte et décida de ne manger qu'une banane.

Elle était fatiguée et déprimée… elle avait enfin les réponses qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps… Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça… Le dossier avait été classé sans suite, faute d'indices suffisants pour trouver un coupable.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur. Sur le bureau s'afficha une multitude d'icônes… Elle cliqua sur celle de MSN et vit que son meilleur ami, David, était connecté. Elle ouvrit une fenêtre et écrivit.

**_Normalement il y a une image de la discussion MSN mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour la mettre ... désolée _**

**__****_(résumé de la discussion : Eiry annonce à David qu'elle a le Dossier de sa mère puis ils se donnent rendez-vous le lendemain pour un ciné à 17h20)_**  


Elle quitta MSN et éteignit son ordinateur. Elle pivota, se leva et se déshabilla. Elle enfila sa nuisette et se coucha, après avoir mis son réveil à 8h00. Elle était de repos le lendemain. Elle avait donc la journée pour mettre au clair cette histoire de Torchwood…

**************

_"I told the witch doctor, I was in love with you - I told the witch doctor, I was in love with you - And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do - He told me - Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang"_

Eirwen se réveilla en sursaut. La musique hurlait dans la chambre. Elle se dépêcha de l'éteindre, d'une, car ses oreilles avaient du mal à supporter le volume sonore et de deux, car elle ne voulait pas l'avoir dans la tête durant toute la journée. C'était une chanson qui lorsqu'on l'écoute, reste … Elle se dépêcha de se préparer, sauta dans son jean et enfila son T-Shirt préféré floqué « University of Desterione » en référence à une série TV de science fiction. Elle marchait en direction du centre ville, elle se dirigeait vers le bâtiment renfermant les archives de Cardiff, si elle devait trouver des informations sur Torchwood, elle ne voyait pas d'autres endroits … Elle poussa les lourdes portes et pénétra dans un bâtiment de style XIXe d'extérieur mais totalement rénové à l'intérieur, pour y faire place à d'immenses magasins d'archives s'étendant sur 4 niveaux en sous-sols et 5 en hauteur. Arrivée à l'accueil elle s'inscrit et déposa ses affaires dans les casiers prévus à cet effet. Seuls étaient autorisés à l'intérieur des salles de consultation, les ordinateurs portables, ou si vous n'en aviez pas, le bon vieux crayon à papier et des feuilles blanches. Eirwen entra et se dirigea vers les ordinateurs qui faisaient office d'instruments de recherche. Elle tapa dans la case « mot clé » Torchwood : 0 résultat trouvé. Elle essaya avec la recherche booléenne en ne tapant que le début du mot ou sa fin… : 0 résultat trouvé. Elle quitta le poste de recherche et se dirigea vers le point information.

Eirwen : Bonjour.

Employée : 'Jour

Eirwen : Je recherche des informations sur une organisation qui a existé au début du XXIe siècle : Torchwood.

Employée : z'avez regarder dans la base de données ?

Eirwen : Oui, j'en viens…

Employée : Si vous avez rien trouvé, c'est qu'il n'y a rien ! Désolée.

Eirwen remercia à contre cœur l'employée qui avait été des plus mal aimable et sortit. Le soleil s'était levé et obligea Eirwen à mettre ses lunettes de soleil. Il n'était que 10h00, et ne savait pas où chercher ailleurs … Elle avait toute la journée devant elle avant de retrouver David devant le Cinéma. Elle longeais la rue, et se retrouva devant l'entrée de Castle Arcade. Elle décida de retourner voir où en était la réparation de la montre… Elle poussa la porte et traversa la première salle précautionneusement.

Bilis : Bonjour !

Eirwen : Bonjour, je sais que je suis en avance, mais…

Bilis : Vous tombez bien, en fait la réparation ne m'a pas prit plus de deux heures, elle est prête !

Eirwen : Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Bilis : Des ennuis ?

Eirwen : Si vous saviez… les deux dernières journées n'ont pas été des plus réjouissantes…

Bilis : Ce sont des moments durs à passer mais on oublie vite !

Eirwen : Si seulement je pouvais m'en souvenir, c'est bien là le problème !

Bilis : Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

Eirwen : J'ai un trou d'à peu près 9 heures…

Bilis : Je peux peut-être vous aider…

Eirwen : Comment ça ?

Bilis : J'ai ce « don »… Il me vient de mon arrière arrière arrière... grand père. Il me l'a, comment dire, légué… En quelque sorte… Donnez moi vos mains…

Eirwen : Quoi ??

Bilis : Donnez moi vos mains… Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ce que vous découvrirez, ne vous assommera pas …

Eirwen tendit lentement ses mains. Bilis les lui prit dans les siennes, ferma les yeux et elle fut entraînée dans un tourbillon sans fin. Lorsqu'elle « atterrit », elle était sur un des pontons de Mermaid Quai, devant ce qui semblait être un syndicat d'initiative… La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et elle vit une jeune femme brune sortir en courant. 5 secondes plus tard une immense explosion retentit et enveloppa Eirwen qui leva ses bras pour se protéger… Mais les flammes passèrent autour d'elle sans la toucher. Elle se retourna et reconnu la jeune femme. C'était Gwen Cooper son arrière grand-mère… Elle fut arrachée de ce lieu et repartit dans le tourbillon. Elle était maintenant sur une espèce de colline avec au loin des bâtiments. A ses pieds, un homme allongé regardant dans des jumelles. Lorsqu'il les retira de devant ses yeux, elle vit qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes… Tourbillon… Elle était maintenant en bas d'une carrière, pensa t-elle… Elle entendit un bruit venant d'en haut. Elle eut juste le temps de lever les yeux et de se déplacer, avant qu'un énorme bloc de béton ne se fracasse sur le sol… Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, elle eut la surprise de voir un homme nu, allongé à terre... Elle poussa un hurlement, que personne d'autre n'entendit, lorsque cet homme se « réveilla ». … Tourbillon … Elle était maintenant dans une sorte d'entrepôt, devant elle les trois personnes qu'elle venait de voir… Gwen, le jeune homme, et un homme en survêtement, accompagnés par un homme qu'elle reconnu comme son arrière arrière grand père Rhys Williams. Que faisait-il là ??? « Et voilà, c'est Torchwood, nous sommes chez nous ! » dit le jeune homme en costume… Tourbillon … Les deux hommes se tiennent devant une sorte de cage en verre et tirent dans sa direction, sans que cela n'altère la surface des vitres. Soudain, le jeune homme s'effondre dans les bras de son compagnon qui hurle de désespoir en demandant à ce qu'il soit épargné … Tourbillon … Une salle pleine de cadavres recouverts de draps. Gwen accroupie entre deux corps… Le premier se réveille. Eirwen sursauta une nouvelle fois, elle s'attendait à ce que le second fasse de même, mais, à la place elle vit Gwen et l'homme s'enlacer et pleurer leur perte… Tourbillon … Un enfant planté au milieu d'une plateforme, hurlant et saignant du nez… Tourbillon… Des larmes, les cris d'une femme de l'autre coté d'une vitre… Tourbillon… L'homme assis dans le couloir, la tête baissée… Tourbillon … Une colline, Gwen et Rhys montant la pente, Gwen est enceinte d'au moins 6 mois… Tourbillon … l'homme est debout au sommet de la colline, il appuie sur une espèce de bracelet et se dématérialise… Tourbillon… Un couloir, au fond Eirwen et l'Homme fouillant une paillasse… Tourbillon … Un bar, l'homme assis en face d'elle, souriant et dégustant une bière… Tourbillon … Réveil chez elle, sensation de gueule de bois… Tourbillon… Carte de visite … Tourbillon… l'homme accoudé à la rambarde, lui donnant le dossier de sa mère… Tourbillon … Roald Dahl Place, nuit, l'homme est poursuivit par … par… Tourbillon … Eirwen tirant sur la forme… Tourbillon … L'homme est à terre… Tourbillon … Il se réveille… Tourbillon …

Eirwen ouvrit les yeux… Elle regarda le propriétaire du magasin, incrédule…

Eirwen : Je me souviens… Je me souviens de tout !


	7. Mémoire retrouvée

Eirwen était comme paralysée, au milieu du magasin. Bilis, qui avait vu la même chose qu'elle, n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Ils se tenaient encore par les mains et avaient du mal à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Finalement, ce fut le jeune homme qui délia ses doigts, les libérant ainsi du lien invisible qui les unissait.

Bilis : J'espère que vous avez trouvé des réponses. Pour moi, ce fut du charabia, comme souvent, car les visions n'ont de sens que pour les personnes qui connaissent la situation.

Eirwen avait la bouche sèche, extrêmement sèche et elle dû avaler sa salive plusieurs fois pour pouvoir articuler une phrase audible.

Eirwen : Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer… M… Merci… Je vous suis redevable…

Eirwen allait s'élancer vers la sortie du magasin, mais elle en fut empêchée par Bilis.

Bilis : Mademoiselle ! Vous oubliez la montre…

Eirwen : Oh… merci… je vous dois combien ?

Bilis : Rien, je n'ai fait que la nettoyer et la remonter…

Eirwen : Mais…

Bilis : Vous m'avez déjà bien payé avec cette vision… cela faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas eu une comme celle là…

Eirwen tendit la main vers l'homme qui y déposa la montre. Elle sentait malgré la protection en métal, les vibrations créées par la trotteuse égrainant les secondes. Elle la plaça dans sa poche de jean.

Eirwen : Merci beaucoup.

Bilis : J'ai autre chose pour vous.

Eirwen : Comment ça ?

Bilis : Cette montre a été commandée à un de mes ancêtres. Je le sais grâce à la marque incrustée dans le couvercle. Je suis allé regarder dans les registres : elle lui avait été confiée par un certain Jack Harkness en 2009. C'est une montre datant de la fin du XIXe siècle, vers 1885. Il a demandé à mon aïeul de la réparer et d'y graver la dédicace que vous avez dû lire…

Eirwen : Jack Harkness ??

Bilis : ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Eirwen : Oh que oui et pas qu'un peu…

Et sur ce, elle sortit du magasin et s'engouffra dans St Mary Str. Elle héla un taxi, elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre le bus, et annonça l'adresse du commissariat. Elle jeta les billets sur le siège et s'extirpa des places arrières avec un peu de difficulté. Elle avait oublié de détacher sa ceinture de sécurité dans la précipitation. Une fois descendue, elle se rua vers son bureau, ignorant les « bonjour » amicaux lancés par ses collègues. Dans la salle commune, ce n'était pas vraiment l'effervescence… Gareth était assis sur sa vielle chaise âgée de plus de 20 ans… il aurait pu la changer depuis longtemps mais ne le souhaitait pas ... Il était parfaitement à l'aise dedans… Ce qu'Eirwen ne comprenait pas, l'ayant essayée un jour et s'étant retrouvée avec un ressort planté dans la cuisse.

Gareth : Eiry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'étais pas en congés…

Eiry : Si, mais je dois trouver quelqu'un ! Cet homme… Oh.. Gareth, je me souviens de tout … tout m'est revenu !!!

Gareth : Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ! Raconte !

Eiry : Tu ne me croiras jamais si je te raconte ce que j'ai « vu »… Tu vas penser que je suis bonne pour l'asile…

Gareth : ça je le pense déjà …

Eirwen explosa de rire, ce qui fit se retourner une bonne partie de ses collègues présents dans la salle. Soudain elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

Voix : Un café inspecteur Lloyd ?

Eirwen se retourna et se trouva face à face avec le jeune Jones, dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom. Il lui tendait un mug rempli de café noir qui dégageait la plus envoûtante des odeurs.

Eirwen : Mais comment arrives-tu à faire un café aussi bon ?

Jones : C'est mon secret …

Eirwen : Cachottier…

Jones : Vous parliez de quoi ?

Gareth : Eiry a retrouvé la mémoire !

Jones : Fantastique !

Le visage du jeune homme restait impassible ce qui contrastait avec le ton enjoué de sa voix … Mais ni Eirwen, ni Gareth ne s'en soucièrent … Eirwen s'installa à son bureau et tapa « Jack Harkness » dans le moteur de recherche. Quelques secondes plus tard, un visage apparu sur l'écran accompagné de plusieurs fichiers liés. Le visage était celui de l'homme qu'Eirwen avait vu. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir un des dossiers, un liquide marron se reversa sur le clavier et, en coulant sur les fils, fit griller l'ordinateur, faisant sauter l'alimentation générale du commissariat…

Eirwen : Put***…

Jones : Pardon… j'ai glissé… je suis désolé...

Eirwen : Mer**, saloperie d'installation électrique !

Gareth : ça devrait revenir bientôt avec le générateur de secours…

En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, le courant avait été rétabli, mais le générateur ne pouvait subvenir qu'aux besoins primaires, c'est-à-dire la lumière et les téléphones.

Eirwen : Bon, je pense que je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience jusqu'à ce que le courant principal revienne...

Jones : C'est de ma faute, je suis une catastrophe ambulante…

Eirwen : Non, ça arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous ! …

Elle allait l'appeler par son prénom, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le savait toujours pas…

Eirwen : Au fait, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

Jones : Gwillym, mais on m'appelle Will …

Eirwen: Gwillym ? C'est peu courant …

Jones : Et encore, j'ai été chanceux, mon frère s'appelle Vaughan et ma sœur, Llewella … Mes parents avaient un faible pour les vieux prénoms gallois …

Eirwen : Et bien Will, ravie de faire ta connaissance enfin…

Jones : Le plaisir est pour moi, Mademoiselle Lloyd !

Eirwen : Tu peux m'appeler Eiry…

Jones : Dans ce cas, ravi de vous avoir rencontrée Eiry...

Et il s'éloigna en direction de l'espace détente. Eirwen le regarda pendant un moment, mais ne pouvant voir que son dos, elle ne vit pas l'expression satisfaite du travail accomplit qui s'était installée sur le visage du préposé au café.

Ne pouvant plus travailler sur son ordinateur, Eirwen se leva et prit congé de son collègue.

Gareth : Tu vas où ?

Eirwen : Je sais pas trop, je vais fureter à droite à gauche en attendant 17h pour aller au cinéma avec David.

Gareth : Fait attention à toi…

Eirwen : Comme d'hab' !

Gareth : Mouais...

Il n'était qu'une heure de l'après midi… 4 heures à tuer… 4 heures pour essayer de retrouver cet homme… 4 heures pour fouiller tout Cardiff… Impossible… Elle longeait la rue menant à Roald Dalh Place, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle entra dans le hall du Millenium Centre, s'empara d'un prospectus listant les différents spectacles programmés pour la saison prochaine et s'assit sur une des banquettes. Elle tournait les pages, indifférente aux titres qui se succédaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un spectacle prévu pour le mois de décembre suivant : Peines d'amour perdues de William Shakespeare. Elle avait toujours aimé lire les pièces de cet auteur, qui lui semblaient étrangement contemporaines pour des œuvres écrites 5 siècles auparavant. Elle corna la page en se disant qu'elle irait acheter deux places lorsque les réservations seraient ouvertes, une pour elle, et une pour David, qui lui aussi était fan de l'auteur.

« Bon, 10 minutes de passées » se dit-elle « qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? »… Elle se leva et sortit du bâtiment… Son regard se tourna automatiquement vers les pontons de Mermaid Quai… Elle se dirigea de ce coté, passant près de la plaque symbolisant l'emplacement de l'ancienne tour-fontaine, elle crut apercevoir une forme floue postée au bord du trottoir, mais quand elle se retourna, elle ne vit rien d'autre que le vide…

Eirwen : C'est officiel, je suis folle…

Elle se détourna et continua à se diriger vers les quais. Elle s'installa confortablement sur un des bancs adossés au mur et fixa l'horizon. Le temps était idéal, on pouvait même distinguer l'île de Flat Holm et son phare. Elle ferma les yeux, et pencha la tête en arrière, afin de profiter à la fois du soleil et du faible vent. Epuisée par tant d'aventures, elle s'endormit.

_" I can't decide, wether you should live or die…"_

Eirwen fut tirée de son sommeil par la sonnerie de son portable. Elle décrocha un peu comateuse et surtout courbaturée.

Eirwen : Allo ? … David ? … Quoi ??? …. 19h45 ? … de quoi ??? … ah le ciné… tu m'attends depuis plus de 20 minutes… je suis désolée… où je suis ?? … sur Mermaid Quai… quoi ?? non, je me suis endormie je crois … oui… tu viens me rejoindre ?? ok…. Je t'attends…

Elle raccrocha et se frotta les yeux. Elle avait dormi plus de quatre heures… le ciel s'était assombri et la lune commençait à apparaître à l'horizon.

David : Alors ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Je commençais à me faire du souci !!

Eirwen : Je me suis endormie… je comprends pas… jamais ça ne m'est arrivé auparavant…

David : C'est sûrement dû au surmenage, je te l'ai déjà dit… tu travailles trop ! Écoute ton médecin !

Eirwen : Mouais… Je pense que ça a plus à voir avec ce qui s'est passé depuis ces dernières 72 heures plutôt…

David : Allez raconte-moi tout !

Eirwen commença son récit par la découverte du corps déchiqueté, sa première « rencontre » avec l'inconnu du parking, l'épisode du laboratoire, sa seconde rencontre, la bière et le redcon, la perte de mémoire, la montre, le dossier et les lunettes, les visions qui lui ont rendu sa mémoire, les Weevils, Torchwood, sa Grand-Mère … pour finir par le café renversé par le jeune Jones…

David ne l'avait pas interrompu, d'une, parce qu'il savait qu'elle détestait ça et de deux, parce qu'il en était incapable… son récit était digne des plus grands auteurs de fiction…

David : Eh bien… Eiry…

Eirwen : Tu ne me crois pas …

David : Il faut avouer que c'est dur à avaler… des aliens, une brèche spatio-temporelle traversant Cardiff, une organisation secrète … un homme vieux de plus de 200 ans …

Eirwen : J'aurais dû m'en douter… tu…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase. Quelqu'un passa en trombe devant eux, en évitant de justesse les jambes d'Eirwen… Sa démarche était claudicante, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se déplacer rapidement.

Voix : Tu prends à droite, je vais essayer de le diriger vers toi !

Voix 2 : Bien compris !

Eirwen eut juste le temps de ramasser ses pieds sous le banc, qu'une seconde personne les dépassa… Eirwen n'eut pas le temps de voir l'individu qui venait de tourner à l'angle du quai en direction de la place, mais elle reconnu deux choses : Le long manteau et son odeur particulière que le vent avait amené à ses narines.

Eirwen : C'est lui ! Viens !

David : Qui ??

Eirwen : Lui !!!

Elle s'était déjà levée et se dirigeait en courant sur la piste de l'homme, David suivait sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait … Soudain, elle se heurta à quelque chose, et tomba fesses les premières sur le pavage froid de la place. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle aperçut, penchés au dessus d'elle, deux visages familiers… Celui de David, bien entendu et … plus surprenant, celui de Will Jones…

Eirwen : Will ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Will : Longue histoire, allez viens... Ce n'est pas sûr de rester ici…

David : Comment ça pas sûr ?

Will : à partir d'une certaine heure, Mermaid Quai devient le territoire des Weevils.

Eirwen : Des Weevils ?

Will allait répondre quand une voix l'appela de l'autre coté de la place.

Voix : Will ??? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu l'as ?

Will (hurlant) : Non, mais j'ai trouvé autre chose !

L'homme qui était passé en courrant devant Eirwen et David arrivait vers eux… Plus il s'approchait, plus le cœur d'Eirwen battait fort. Elle mit ça sur le compte de l'appréhension et de la crainte de la rencontre imminente…

Eirwen : VOUS !

John/Jack : Bonjour !

Eirwen : John Wood ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Capitaine Jack Harkness !

Jack : Ah… Vous avez retrouvé la mémoire on dirait… Je savais que vous étiez aussi maligne et forte que l'était Gwen… (à Will) Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle se souvenait…

Will : Oubs … Avec cette chasse au Weevil, j'ai complètement oublié !

Eirwen : Mais... mais… comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissiez ?

Jack : Will est mon … comment dire… homme de confiance… Et mon dieu qu'il fait un excellent café …

Eirwen : ça je le sais… mon pantalon s'en souvient… mais alors tu travailles pour lui et dans la police ?

Will : Non, je suis juste entré au commissariat pour avoir un œil sur toi, sur les ordres de Jack.

Eirwen : Tu me surveillais ? Vous m'espionniez ?

Jack : ça fait un moment que je te surveille Eirwen… Je devais savoir si tu étais capable de supporter toutes ces informations sur Cardiff, ton passé, ton histoire familiale…

David : Excusez moi mais …

Jack : Oui ?

David : je crois qu'on va avoir de gros problèmes…

David pointait avec son doigt l'espace sombre se trouvant dans l'angle que formait le Millenium Centre et l'Assemblée Nationale Galloise… Sortant de l'ombre 5 formes s'approchaient d'eux, lentement.

Jack : 4 contre 5 … Une partie de plaisir… Eiry, avec moi ! Will tu vas avec …

David : David !

Jack : …avec David !

Les deux équipes se séparèrent pour essayer d'encercler les Weevils qui devenaient de plus en plus énervés … Eirwen mit instinctivement sa main à l'intérieur de son blouson pour y sortir son arme calée dans son holster, mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide… Elle ne l'avait pas, elle ne le prenait jamais les jours de repos…

Eirwen : Jack, vous n'auriez pas …

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, il lui tendit un revolver.

Eirwen : Merci …

Ils avançaient lentement, ils avaient contourné le Pierhead Building et étaient maintenant en position de prendre les Weevils à revers. Eirwen se demandait comment David s'en sortait avec Will. Il n'avait jamais été très sportif et était plutôt du genre cocouning et TV que jogging et étirements.

De l'autre coté, Will et David tentaient de contenir l'avancée des 5 weevils, afin de laisser du temps aux deux autres pour qu'ils puissent les attaquer par derrière. Mais un des Weevils s'élança vers les deux hommes. Will, qui avait dégainé son arme, tira deux fois en direction de la bête, la touchant en pleine poitrine… mais avec l'élan qu'elle avait prit, elle continua à marcher sur environ 2 mètres avant de s'écrouler sur David, qui tétanisé de peur, n'arriva pas à s'écarter assez rapidement… La chute fut rude, la tête de David heurta le pavage et il s'évanouit.

Eirwen qui avait entendu les coups de feu s'élança sans réfléchir vers le groupe pour vérifier que son ami allait bien…

Jack : Eiry ! Noooon !!!!!

Eiry : Daviiid !!!!

Jack : EIRWEN, attention!!

Jack qui l'avait suivit lorsqu'elle était partie bille en tête, redoubla d'effort pour la rattraper et la pousser violemment sur le coté. Elle chuta lourdement tout en regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Jack s'était fait attraper par un Weevil et se battait à mains nues contre lui. Il l'avait poussé pour la sauver. Son pistolet se trouvait à terre à quelques mètres seulement de lui, mais il ne pouvait l'atteindre… Elle tâtonna pour trouver le sien, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Elle jetait des coups d'œil autour d'elle, mais ne le voyait pas.

Un peu plus loin, elle vit Will qui aidait David à se relever, « ouf, il est vivant » se dit elle. Elle posa son regard sur l'arme de Jack, gisant à 5 mètres d'elle. Elle se dit que si elle arrivait à l'attraper, elle pourrait tirer sur le Weevil. Elle rampa le plus lentement possible pour ne pas alerter les trois autres qui semblaient attendre la fin du combat. Elle en était à 15 centimètres lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement affreux. Elle tendit le bras le plus loin possible, attrapa le pistolet et se retourna rapidement vers les deux combattants. Le Weevil était toujours debout, la gueule ensanglantée, la tête levée vers le ciel hurlant de plaisir. Jack était à terre et ne bougeait plus, une plaie béante au cou laissait s'échapper des flots de sang. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et tira en direction de l'animal. La première balle se logea dans la poitrine du Weevil, la seconde la suivit de près et perfora le peau quelques centimètres à gauche du premier trou et afin d'être sûre, elle visa la tête et appuya une dernière fois sur la détente. Le Weevil tituba et finit par s'écrouler. Les trois autres poussèrent un grognement profond et s'enfuirent.

Will et David arrivèrent rapidement. Will s'arrêta près d'Eirwen pour l'aider à se relever. David, guidé par l'adrénaline mais également par sa fonction de médecin, s'était littéralement jeté près du corps de Jack. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter l'hémorragie en appuyant sur le cou sa veste qu'il avait enlevée.

Will : C'est pas la peine ! Laissez tomber !

David : Comment pouvez vous dire ça… appelez le Samu ! Il est en train de se vider de son sang ! C'est urgent !

Eirwen : David est médecin, Will, il sait ce qu'il fait ! il faut appeler une ambulance !

Will : Laissez tomber Doc ! Et venez assister au spectacle !

David et Eirwen : QUOI ?

Mais avant que David ait bougé, un hurlement rauque sortit de la bouche de Jack. Un second hurlement puissant sortit quand à lui de celle de David qui fit un bond en arrière d'au moins un mètre. Will s'avança pour aider Jack qui le regarda avec un regard signifiant « merci ».

Will : Je vous l'avais dit… C'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter..

David : Mais... Mais… vous étiez…

Jack : Mort ? Oui, ça m'arrive parfois ! Plus souvent que je ne le voudrais d'ailleurs …

Eirwen : Je l'ai vu arriver… Je vous ai vu, allongé, mort et je vous ai vu vous réveiller…

Will : C'est effectivement ce qui vient de se passer !

Eirwen : Non… Je l'ai vu bien avant que cela arrive…

Jack : Comment ça ?

Eirwen : Cet homme, me l'a fait voir… j'ai vu le futur…

Jack : Quel Homme ?

Eirwen : Bilis, le propriétaire de l'horlogerie.

Jack : Bilis ????

Will : Tu connais ?

Jack : c'est un nom que je n'ai pas entendu depuis plus d'un demi-siècle et que je pensais ne jamais réentendre.

Jack qui avait repris des forces, se libéra de l'aide apportée par Will. Il s'avança vers Eirwen et lui demanda.

Jack : Ma proposition tient toujours.

Eirwen le regarda dans les yeux. Mais cette fois-ci elle prit son temps pour répondre.

Eirwen : Ce que je viens de vivre, ce soir… c'est votre quotidien ?

Jack : Oh oui !

Eirwen : Et y'a des choses pires que ces Weevils ?

Jack : Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines…

Eirwen : C'est bien payé ?

Jack (dans un éclat de rire) : Ce ne sera jamais assez bien payé pour ce que l'on fait !

Eirwen : Sécurité sociale et complémentaire santé…

Jack : Aucune…

Eirwen : Ok. Je marche !

Jack : J'en suis heureux, j'aurais vraiment eu du mal à vous payer une nouvelle bière, cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas ??

Eirwen : Et cela n'arrivera pas de sitôt !

Jack : Une dernière chose, pour David ? Vous voulez que je lui fasse oublier ce qu'il a vu ?

Eirwen : Nan… c'est un grand garçon, il arrivera à gérer tout ça… et je serai garante de son silence !

Jack : Très bien, rendez-vous demain matin, 9h près de la plaque de la fontaine. Will, on y va ! David, ravi de vous avoir rencontré.

David : Mm..mmm.. moi au…aussi…

Ils se séparèrent ainsi, Jack et Will d'un coté se dirigeant vers le SUV garé non loin de là, Eirwen et David de l'autre, vers le parking où il avait garé sa voiture. Eirwen prit le volant, David était trop choqué pour conduire. Elle le ramena chez lui et lorsqu'elle lui dit au revoir, elle ajouta :

Eirwen : Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que ce qui c'est passé ce soir…

David : … N'est jamais arrivé… Je ne suis pas stupide Eiry… Tu vas vraiment quitter ton job pour allez avec eux ? Tu sais que c'est de la folie... Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à ton père…

Eirwen : Je trouverai bien… Bonne nuit David.

David : Bonne nuit Eiry.

Elle effectua le kilomètre la séparant de chez elle à pieds, ouvrit la porte, se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond, un sourire aux lèvres…


	8. Epilogue

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le réveil lui indiquait 6h20. Elle décida de se lever malgré l'heure. Elle devait trouver une solution pour quitter son job, sans s'attirer les foudres de son père… Elle s'installa à son ordinateur, l'alluma et ouvrit son logiciel de messagerie. Elle avait dix messages non lus.

Cinq d'entre eux étaient des spams qu'elle jeta immédiatement à la corbeille, sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. Deux venaient de Diana, sa meilleure amie. Elle sût rien qu'aux titres des messages qu'il s'agissait de vidéos humoristiques, qu'elle décida de garder pour plus tard. Deux autres étaient des newsletters provenant du site de la fédération de rugby et du forum de « Stagate Ultimate », un remake d'une ancienne série dont elle était fan. Le dernier capta son attention. L'adresse de l'expéditeur la laissa sans voix : UNIT. Elle double-cliqua sur l'icône en forme d'enveloppe et une nouvelle fenêtre apparut.

**_De : Unit  
A : Eirwen Lloyd  
Objet : Mutation_**

**_Mademoiselle,_**

**_Veuillez trouver ci-joint un ordre de mutation pour la cellule 42 de Unit. Je pense que vous saurez quoi en faire._**

**_Cordialement_**

**_Lisa Coolige  
Pour Capt. J.H_**

**_Document envoyé en copie au commissariat du District n°14 de Cardiff_**

Eirwen ouvrit la pièce jointe dans laquelle elle découvrit un contrat en bonne et due forme, officialisant sa mutation au sein de UNIT.

« Il a vraiment tout prévu… » se dit-elle « Il doit avoir le bras sacrément long pour pouvoir faire ça en si peu de temps. »

Elle éteignit son ordinateur, soulagée de n'avoir pas à trouver une excuse bidon pour son père. Mutée à Unit… Il ne pourrait rien trouver à redire… Intégrer cette organisation était hautement difficile et signe de grand honneur.

Comme elle était prête, elle décida de partir immédiatement au commissariat, son père devait déjà y être et elle aurait assez de temps pour discuter avec lui avant d'aller à son rendez-vous. Sur le chemin, elle se sentait mieux que jamais… la perspective d'entrer à Torchwood l'enchantait plus qu'elle ne l'effrayait.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de son père, elle frappa timidement à la porte.

**Welling** : Entrez !

Elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans l'immense bureau rempli de rapports et de souvenirs amassés au fil du temps.

**Welling** : Ah ! Eiry… déjà là ?  
**Eirwen** : Papa, il faut que je te parle.  
**Welling** : Oui.  
**Eirwen** : Je ne t'en avais pas parlé parce que je ne me faisais aucune illusion sur la réponse que j'aurais, mais à ma grande surprise, elle a été acceptée.  
**Welling** : De quoi tu parles ?  
**Eirwen** : J'ai été mutée à Unit ! J'ai eu la réponse ce matin. Tu dois avoir reçu le mail.  
**Welling** : Mutée à Unit ! Mais c'est formidable Eirwen ! C'est une chance inouïe ! Tu t'es ouvert de nouvelles perspectives de carrière !  
**Eirwen** : Tu n'es pas fâché ?  
**Welling** : J'ai travaillé toute ma vie dans l'espoir d'y entrer un jour… et toi ma fille, tu réalises le rêve d'un vieil homme… Comment pourrais-je être en colère ? Tu commences quand ?  
**Eirwen** : Aujourd'hui…  
**Welling** : Déjà… mais on ne pourra même pas fêter ça alors ?  
**Eirwen** : Désolée, je suis autant surprise que toi.  
**Welling** : Bon, ben il ne te reste plus qu'à faire tes adieux à tes collègues… Décidément, ce n'est pas ma journée… deux départs…  
**Eirwen** : Ah ?? Qui?  
**Welling** : Le jeune Jones. Il démissionne... Il dit que la police n'est en fait pas la carrière qu'il souhaite… son café me manquera…

Eirwen sourit intérieurement… C'était évident que Will ne resterait pas au commissariat… Il y était entré uniquement pour la surveiller…

Elle sortit du bureau après avoir enlacé et embrassé son père qui lui souhaita bonne chance et lui rappela que si elle avait le moindre problème, lui, ainsi que l'ensemble du commissariat, seraient toujours là pour elle. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune. Son regard engloba l'ensemble de ses collègues et s'arrêta sur le coin détente. Will préparait ce qui serait sûrement son dernier café pour le District. Il la regarda et ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, qui serait bientôt le bureau de quelqu'un d'autre… Gareth était adossé au dossier de sa chaise, il était au téléphone. Elle s'assit et attendit patiemment qu'il finisse sa conversation.

**Gareth** : Déjà là ?  
**Eirwen** : Plus pour longtemps Gareth… Je viens d'être mutée à Unit…  
**Gareth** : Pardon ?  
**Eirwen** : J'en avais fait la demande il y a un moment et j'ai eu la réponse ce matin. Je commence dans 2 heures.  
**Gareth** : …  
**Eirwen** : Gareth ?  
**Gareth** : Je suis très heureux pour toi Eiry.

Il semblait peiné de la nouvelle, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, le vieil ours mal léché ne pouvait se permettre de fondre en larmes devant tout le monde… Elle se leva et vint l'enlacer.

**Eirwen** : Tu me manqueras aussi Garteh…  
**Gareth** : Mouais… Prends bien soin de toi et donnes des nouvelles surtout !  
**Eirwen** : Je n'y manquerai pas … mais tu sais l'antenne de Cardiff n'est située qu'à quelques kilomètres, je ne m'exile pas à l'autre bout du pays !  
**Gareth** : Quand même, passe de temps en temps…  
**Eirwen** : Promis !

Elle récupéra deux trois affaires sur son bureau, enleva son arme et son badge qu'elle confia à Gareth et sortit du commissariat, les larmes aux yeux. Elle quittait cet endroit qu'elle considérait comme son deuxième chez-elle. Elle y avait passé tellement de temps…

Son carton sous le bras, elle se dirigea vers Roald Dahl Place. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et était en retard. Sa montre indiquait 9h00 et il lui restait quelques centaines de mètres à parcourir. Essoufflée, elle arriva enfin près du lieu de rendez-vous. Personne. Elle regarda sa montre : 9h05. Elle était en train de penser qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être en retard quand une voix la fit sursauter.

**Voix** : C'est étonnant… même après l'explosion et après tant d'années, ça marche toujours !

Elle se retourna. Personne... Mais elle avait reconnu la voix de celui pour qui elle travaillerait dorénavant.

**Eirwen** : C'est vraiment drôle Capitaine Harkness… Où êtes vous ?  
**Jack** : à coté de toi... oublie le « vous » et appelle moi Jack !  
**Eirwen** : Où ça à coté ?  
**Jack** : Monte sur la marche et tu verras.

Eirwen s'exécuta avec en arrière pensée qu'il était en train de se jouer d'elle, mais à peine eut-elle mis le pied sur la fameuse marche qu'il lui apparut.

**Eirwen** : Comment ?  
**Jack** : Filtre de perception ! Très pratique. Nous ne sommes pas invisibles, mais si les gens ne savent pas que nous sommes là… ils ne nous voient pas, leur cerveau n'enregistre pas notre présence. Mais malheureusement, il ne sert plus à rien… C'était une des entrées du Hub. Elle a été détruite en même temps que la tour, en fait c'est son explosion qui l'a fait s'effondrer… Bon, tu es prête à découvrir le Hub n°2?  
**Eirwen** : Oh oui ! Plus que prête !  
**Jack** : Alors, comme disait un vieil ami : Allons-y !

* * *

_A suivre dans l'épisode 4x02 de Torchwood : __**Water**__ … vous ne verrez plus l'eau de la même manière.. _


End file.
